


DMMd Christmas Requests

by bellpickle



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpickle/pseuds/bellpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to do open fic requests for Christmas and this was the result. Will post one story per day from now until Christmas day. See inside for "table of contents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are simply titled by their request #. Please use the guide below to choose which stories you'd like to read. Thank you and enjoy!

**Request 1:**  Noiz’s always alone and Aoba wants to fix that so he tries to set him up with the other members of the cast (slight clear/aoba but the story is noiz-centric)

 **Request 2:** Shower sex (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 3:** Noiz still having occasional nightmares from the days of parental abuse but he now has Aoba to comfort and cuddle him back to sleep (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 4:** Noiz makes Aoba homemade schnapps and Aoba gets hilariously drunk off his ass because German schnapps are fucking ridiculous (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 5:** Noiz and Koujaku noticing and dealing with their growing feelings for each other (koujaku/noiz)

 **Request 6:** Noiz and Aoba only know each other from the internet and then decided to meet up (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 7:** Noikouao: koujaku in the middle w/ noiz and aoba being teasing little shits (noiz/koujaku/aoba)

 **Request 8:** Noiz and Aoba's first Christmas together (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 9:** Aoba becomes small tiny Aoba for a day and everyone panics (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 10:** Koujaku, Noiz, and Aoba as kids playing house (noiz/aoba  & koujaku/aoba … kind of)

 **Request 11:** Clear and Aoba cooking a big meal but they get busy in the kitchen. Clear in his apron. (clear/aoba)

 **Request 12:** Noiz falls for someone besides Aoba. Preferably Clear, or Koujaku. (koujaku/noiz)

 **Request 13:** DMMd cast as a Scott Pilgrim AU, with Aoba as Ramona and whoever your choosing as Scott (noiz/aoba)

 **Request 14:** A young 19 year old Sly meets Noiz in some sort of shady back alley [full request includes drugs + smut + an appearance by ViTri] (sly/noiz)

 **Request 15:** Dramatical Murder is actually a movie. All the guys are actors. The movie is over, now is time for the cast after party. During the months of recording both Koujaku and Aoba had their eyes on Noiz, they kept flirting with him the whole time without the other noticing, and both decided to use the party to try and get him. (noiz/aoba, slight koujaku/noiz/aoba)


	2. Request 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz’s always alone and Aoba wants to fix that so he tries to set him up with the other members of the cast. (slight clear/aoba but the story is noiz-centric)

“The daaaaruma doll feeeeeeeeeeeell down!” Aoba turned just in time to see one of the boys lunge forward and latch himself onto his leg. “Takashi!” Aoba said in an admonishing tone, “You’re just supposed to tag me!” He lightly shook his leg, but the little boy valiantly held on.

“Got Aoba! Got Aoba!!” Takashi yelled, peeking up at him with a grin.

A little girl named Eri then ran forward and hugged his other leg. “Got Aoba!” she yelled, jumping up-and-down in delight.

Aoba felt his head begin to throb in annoyance. Just as he was about to raise his voice at them in warning, he felt the extra weight suddenly lift from his legs.

Noiz grabbed the kids by the back of their shirt collars, pulling them off with a firm tug. “If you two keep attacking Aoba like that, then he won’t want to play with you anymore.” Though Noiz spoke in a cold tone of voice, the expression on his face was surprisingly gentle.

He glanced at Aoba from the corner of his eyes and said, “Clear needs help at the front desk. I can play with the kids until Mizuki arrives.”

Aoba sent Noiz an apologetic smile and mouthed a ‘thank you’ as he jogged over to Clear, who was worriedly staring at the computer. His face instantly relaxed as he noticed Aoba approaching. “Aoba-san! Has Mizuki-san shown up yet?”

“No,” Aoba said with a slightly exasperated sigh, “I’m guessing his club activities ran late again. It’s a good thing Noiz volunteered to stay for a while longer.”

“Noiz-san is very good with the kids,” Clear said with an approving nod, “He looks mean, but he turned out to be really nice! It’s a good thing we decided to hire him after all.”

Clear scooted over as Aoba occupied the now-vacant half of his seat. Under the desk, Aoba stealthily laid his hand atop Clear’s and entwined their fingers. “I wish we had the money to pay him to work full-time. Then maybe we’d be able to catch our breaths once in a while.”

Clear’s mouth curved into a grin as he whispered, “The kids are distracted, so we can have a little free time right now.”

Aoba slit his eyes in suspicion. Before he had an opportunity to protest, Clear leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together.

“Ah!! Clear and Aoba are kissing again!”

Aoba immediately jumped away from Clear, his cheeks pink. The two of them sheepishly averted their eyes as the children collectively giggled, some of them making kissy faces at their nearest neighbor. Just as the kids became too rowdy for even Noiz to handle, Mizuki came rushing through the door.

“Sorry I’m late!” He surveyed the room, a small frown forming on his lips. “What are you kids doing?”

Noiz snuck away as the children excitedly told Mizuki about Clear and Aoba’s not-so-secret kiss. He shrugged his jacket on and sent a quick nod to Clear and Aoba before exiting.

Mizuki brought out a box of giant puzzle pieces from the backroom and unceremoniously dumped the contents onto the floor, successfully diverting the kids’ attention as they huddled over the pile. He then sauntered over to Clear and Aoba, who were frantically avoiding his gaze. “Making out in front of the kids again, huh? You guys really need to get a hold of yourselves.”

“Could you please not tease us?” Aoba pleaded, “It’s been a long day.”

Ignoring Aoba’s request, Mizuki slyly winked and continued, “So I’m guessing things are going well between you two? Makes me kinda jealous.”

As Mizuki filled out his timesheet, Clear looked at him curiously and asked, “Mizuki-san, are you dating anyone right now? You have lots of friends so I always thought you had no problems finding partners.”

Mizuki grinned sheepishly. “I’m not dating anyone currently. And friends are just friends… I’ve never really considered going out with any of them.”

Just then, an idea clicked in Aoba’s head. Trying to sound as nonchalant as he could, he asked, “Hey Mizuki, what do you think of Noiz?”

“Noiz?” Mizuki quirked his brow. “Do you mean as a coworker…?”

“Nope,” Aoba replied, his lips briefly twitching into a smirk.

Mizuki looked off to the side, seriously considering his question. “I don’t think he’s bad looking. Actually, if his fashion sense were a little better, he’d be really handsome. And I’m not normally into quiet types, but I do like guys who are good with kids…” He returned his attention to Aoba, fixing him with his usual smile. “Why? Are you two matchmakers now?”

“We’re just a little worried about him,” Aoba said, frowning slightly, “He just moved here and he doesn’t seem to know many people… it wouldn’t hurt to at least have lunch with him, right?”

Mizuki let out an easygoing laugh. “Yeah yeah, I’ll give it a shot. Let’s just hope he says yes.”

\----------

The following Monday, Aoba practically pounced on Mizuki the moment he stepped through the door. “How was your date? I asked Noiz before he left, but he didn’t say much about it.”

 “That’s because there really isn’t much to say. He barely even spoke to me the whole afternoon.” Mizuki sighed, his disappointment clearly showing through his voice.

Hesitantly, Aoba replied, “Maybe he’ll open up over time? You could give it another shot…”

Mizuki’s smile was tinged with a hint of sadness. “Sorry, Aoba. He’s not a bad guy, but I just don’t think it’ll work out.”

\----------

“Noiz? You mean your new part-timer?”

Aoba nervously played with his hair. He could hear Koujaku’s skepticism even through the phone. “Yeah. You met him a few weeks back, right? He’s new in town, so it would be nice if he could get to know more people.”

“I dunno… No offense, but that guy rubs me the wrong way.”

“He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s nice once he gets comfortable around a person.” In a slightly childish voice, Aoba asked, “C’mon, Koujaku. Please?”

After a pause, Koujaku said in a resigned voice, “Fine. But don’t get your hopes up, okay?”

\----------

The following Monday, Noiz arrived to work earlier than usual.

“Noiz-san?” Clear asked as Noiz trudged through the entrance, “We’re not opening for another fifteen min—“ Clear suddenly gasped as he caught a glimpse of the other man’s face. “Noiz-san! What happened to your eye?”

Noiz pointedly glared at Aoba with the eye that wasn’t swollen and bruised. “That friend of yours really needs to learn to take a joke.”

“…Koujaku did that?” Wearing a worried expression, Aoba reached up to tilt Noiz’s face towards him.

Noiz flinched away from Aoba’s hand, looking more irritated than ever. “I went along with your little dates to stay on your good side, but this is getting more troublesome than it’s worth. So could you just leave me alone now?”

Aoba felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Timidly, he replied, “I didn’t mean any harm… I just wanted to help. You seem to be alone a lot of the time, so I just thought—“

“Did I ever say I was lonely? You just decided that on your own. I might work for you guys, but that’s all it is. Don’t poke your nose into my business.”

Noiz roughly brushed past Aoba and went to the front desk to fill out his timesheet. The two of them barely spoke a word to each other for the rest of the day.

\----------

Aoba let out a sad little sigh for what felt like the millionth time that evening. They had just finished closing up shop, and Clear had decided to take Aoba to the nearby crepe store in an attempt to lift his spirits.

“I didn’t think things would turn out so badly… why did Koujaku have to hit him?” Aoba pouted at no one in particular.

Clear smiled warmly and gave Aoba a peck on the cheek. “Cheer up, Aoba-san! I’m sure he’ll forgive you over time.”

Just as they were about to turn the corner, Aoba abruptly stopped. He jumped behind a nearby bush, dragging Clear along with him.

A crepe store was the last place Aoba ever expected to find Noiz. Yet there he was, walking out of the glass doors with a crepe cone in either hand. There was an unfamiliar little girl shuffling beside him and crying rather loudly.

“Aoba-san?” Clear whispered, “Why are we hiding?”

“Because… Noiz didn’t even want to look at me earlier today. It would be awkward if we saw each other now.” In reality, Aoba’s excuse was only half-true: he was also a little curious about Noiz’s relationship with the little girl. Was she his sister?

Noiz shifted the crepe cones to one hand and used the other to yank a handkerchief from out of his pocket. He knelt in front of the girl and used the cloth to gently dab at the tears running down her cheeks. With a smile, Noiz murmured, “If you keep crying like that, your eyes will be puffy for the rest of the day.”

The little girl nodded, her sobs gradually fading into nothing more than a hiccup. Once she calmed down, Noiz put the handkerchief away and handed her a crepe. The girl weakly nibbled on the edges of the cone as Noiz led them to a nearby bench.

“What happened?” Noiz asked in between mouthfuls, “Did those boys from school make fun of you again?”

The girl drew her brows together and let an angry puff of air out from her nose. “They’re gonna get it when I’m older. I’m gonna be a bombshell when I grow up and I’ll break all their hearts!”

Noiz smirked in amusement. “Be careful. You’ll make a lot of enemies if you toy with people like that.”

The girl scoffed. “Boys are dumb, so it’ll be easy to trick them.”

Noiz laughed softly and ruffled the girl’s hair, causing her cheeks to instantly turn pink. She suddenly became very quiet and ate what remained of her crepe in silence. Soon afterwards, a car pulled up beside the pair and an older woman came clambering out of the driver’s seat.

She took the little girl’s hand and bowed at Noiz in gratitude. “Thank you for always looking after Mio like this. If there’s some way I can repay you—“

Noiz shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He glanced down at Mio, the corners of his lips slowly turning upwards into a smile. “Besides, Mio’s already promised to repay me when she’s older.”

The redness in Mio’s cheeks quickly spread to the rest of her face. Despite her embarrassment, she defiantly returned Noiz’s stare and pointed her index finger directly at his face. “Th-that’s right! I’m gonna marry you when I grow up! So you better prepare yourself!”

Noiz grinned at her audacious proclamation. “Wait until you grow a few feet taller before you tell me things like that.”

Mio huffed, though her smile betrayed all her attempts at acting annoyed. Her mother merely giggled at their antics and thanked Noiz once more before finally leading Mio into the car.

“Noiz-san really is good with kids,” Clear whispered.

Aoba nodded, smiling. “For a guy who usually acts so cold, he’s surprisingly soft hearted.”

They waited until Noiz had walked a good distance away before finally emerging from their hiding spot. Aoba abruptly laughed as a thought popped into his mind. “Here I was trying to set him up on dates with our friends when he actually had a cute little fiancée all this time.”

With a grin, Clear adopted the tone he used when scolding the kids at the daycare and said, “Aoba-san, it’s not nice to poke fun at people.”

Aoba laughed once more and mumbled an apology as they walked towards the crepe store hand-in-hand. He sent one last glance at Noiz’s retreating back and smiled, thankful for the knowledge that their newest employee was making friends in his own way.


	3. Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex (noiz/aoba)

Aoba closed his eyes and inhaled the steam through his nose, sighing contentedly as the jets of hot water beat against his bare chest. He scrunched his face up in annoyance as he felt a tongue trace the curve of his neck. “Noiz, there’s still shampoo in my hair. Don’t just leave it half unwashed.”

Noiz chuckled in his ear, but did as he was told. He soothingly threaded his fingers through the long strands, watching as the suds slid down Aoba’s skin and down the shower drain. In their time together, Noiz quickly learned that Aoba’s hair was unusually sensitive, so it took a while for Noiz to learn to handle it in just the right way.

Noiz carefully parted his hair down the middle and lifted both bundles over his shoulders, exposing the smooth bare skin of his back. “All done,” Noiz murmured and gently kissed the back of his neck. He let his hands make a slow trail down Aoba’s back, eventually coming to a rest at his waist. “Do you want me to wash your back?”

After a few beats, Aoba mumbled, “Sure, if you want to…”

Grinning, Noiz lathered his hands with soap and made soothing circles on Aoba’s skin with his palms. When he reached the base of his spine, Noiz let his hands slither even further down to cup the cheeks of his ass.

Aoba squeaked when he felt Noiz give his rear a soft squeeze. “I already washed that part myself, you pervert!” he said as he slapped Noiz’s hands away.

Spurred by Aoba’s flustered reaction, Noiz lathered his hands once more and reached around Aoba’s middle to rub his chest. “Noiz,” Aoba whined, squirming slightly in his arms. Noiz gently pressed his lips against the shell of Aoba’s ear and whispered for him to relax.

“I never should’ve invited you in here,” Aoba mumbled. Despite his words, he leaned into Noiz’s embrace, the tension in his body visibly subsiding.

Noiz chuckled as he began cleaning Aoba’s upper chest. “If you hadn’t invited me, then I would’ve just invited myself.”

Whatever response Aoba had to that comment was lost as Noiz’s fingers teased both his nipples at once, his breathing becoming more and more labored as Noiz worked his nipples to their peak. He whimpered when Noiz finally left his chest and moved down to his abdomen.

Noiz peeked over Aoba’s shoulder, his eyes flitting downwards. With a self-satisfied smile, he said, “Getting hard already? And you call _me_ a pervert.”

Aoba gulped, his throat tight with anticipation. Though he had been acting coy since the moment Noiz joined him, even he couldn’t deny that he had been expecting something like this—and rather eagerly, at that. With some effort, Aoba managed to say, “You’re getting hard too, you brat.”

Taking his words as a provocation, Noiz pulled Aoba’s hips closer to his body and brushed the tip of his cock against the crack of his ass, smirking as he whimpered in response. He let one hand slip down to Aoba’s growing erection, stroking the shaft only a few times before moving down to massage his balls.

Aoba let out a soft moan as Noiz touched him at just the right spot, reflexively thrusting his hips into Noiz’s hand.

“You liked that?” Noiz asked, his voice low and husky. Aoba responded by thrusting into his hand once more, this one more forceful than the last.

As Noiz continued his sensual massage, Aoba felt himself quickly harden under his touch, the steam and hot water only adding to his arousal. He heard Noiz chuckle behind him. “Look. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already like this.”

With his free hand, Noiz gently took Aoba’s chin and tilted it downwards. Aoba peeked down at his fully erect cock through half-lidded eyes, his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment.  Noiz then turned Aoba’s face towards him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Noiz’s name spilled from his lips when they parted, and again when he felt Noiz’s fingers graze the underside of his cock.

With an impatient growl, Noiz suddenly gripped Aoba’s shaft, pumping him a little more roughly than before. From behind, Aoba felt Noiz rub himself against his ass, both their hips moving at the same rhythm.

Aoba’s moans echoed within the small space, only exacerbating his embarrassment. In comparison, Noiz thoroughly enjoyed the way the tiled walls seemed to magnify Aoba’s voice and swished his thumb over the head of Aoba’s cock over and over again to evoke more erotic sounds.

“Noiz,” Aoba mewled, trembling, “S-Stop or I’ll…”

After giving him one last pump, Noiz released him and instead rested his hands upon Aoba’s hips. He moved them slightly away from the shower spray then ordered, “Put your hands against the wall.”

Aoba did as he was told and took a small step towards the wall in front of him, his legs slightly wobbling. Noiz grabbed a bottle of bath oil from the side of the tub, pouring a dollop of its contents onto his palm. Aoba’s eyes widened as he glimpsed the label on the bottle. “Noiz! That stuff is really expensive!”

“We can buy more. Lots more if it makes for good lube.”

Aoba sighed in exasperation. “This is definitely not what I had in mind when I bought that,” he muttered, pouting. All complaints were instantly wiped from his thoughts as he felt Noiz’s slicked fingers press into him. Noiz inserted two and then three fingers with little resistance—apparently, Aoba’s body still remembered their late night romp from the day before.

Once he was sure Aoba was ready, Noiz positioned himself at Aoba’s entrance, kissing him on the shoulder just before pushing the tip of his cock into his ass.

Aoba accepted him easily, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Noiz slide fully inside of him. Growing a little impatient himself, Aoba rolled his hips, prompting Noiz to start moving.

In reply, Noiz thrust into him with more force than Aoba had anticipated, tearing a startled cry from his throat. Noiz continued rocking his hips at an unforgiving pace, the time between thrusts rapidly shortening.

Aoba let out a long, drawn-out moan as he felt Noiz grab his cock once more, pumping him with strong, slow strokes. Aoba leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, losing himself in the waves of pleasure emanating through him.

Aoba murmured Noiz’s name over and over in a feverish chant as Noiz pushed him past his breaking point. He came with a loud cry, his whole body shuddering with delight as he spilled himself all over Noiz’s hand. After several rough thrusts, Noiz came shortly afterwards, Aoba’s name falling from his lips.

Noiz leaned his chest against Aoba’s back, the both of them completely spent. After regaining his breath, Aoba abruptly laughed. “So I guess we’re buying more bath oil?”

Noiz smiled and kissed the back of his head. “I’ll buy enough to fill a whole shelf.”

Noiz stepped back into the shower spray, washing off his now-dirtied lower half. Aoba looked down at himself with a frown. “Now we have to clean ourselves up all over again.”

Noiz laughed, and with a cheeky grin, he asked to wash Aoba’s back once more.


	4. Request 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz still having occasional nightmares from the days of parental abuse but he now has Aoba to comfort and cuddle him back to sleep (noiz/aoba)

For a long time, Noiz thought that he was floating. Darkness surrounded him on all sides. It felt oddly peaceful so Noiz simply laid there for a while, enjoying the quiet.

After some time, he began to feel something nag at him at the back of his mind, as though there was some place he was supposed to be. And the more he thought about it, the more worried he became, until the darkness no longer felt so comforting.

Suddenly, he felt his body softly land on something flat and solid. He cautiously knocked on the surface beneath, and though it did not make a sound, he felt its impact against his knuckles. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position.

In the distance, he saw the faint outline of a tall rectangular object shrouded in darkness. He crawled on all fours, inching towards the object one slow step at a time. Once he drew close enough, he realized the object was a very tall wooden door. The darkness hung even thicker the closer he got to it, until he could feel it seep into his lungs, suffocating him. Faintly, he heard a familiar laugh come from somewhere beyond the door. Noiz’s eyes widened, his heartbeat rapidly accelerating. He lunged at the doorknob and twisted it, frantically trying to tear the door open.

He threw all his weight into his arms, but despite his efforts, the door barely even rattled. Despair bloomed in his chest, moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes. Why was the door even here if it couldn’t be opened? Would he be stuck in this darkness forever?

Fearful of his own thoughts, Noiz gave the doorknob another rough tug. This time, he noticed something glint a few inches above his hands. He squinted and leaned in to get a better look at it. It was a brass lock similar to the ones found in bathroom stalls. A thick slab of metal was wedged between the door frame and a metal clamp holding it in place.

Noiz let out a muffled sob of joy as a wave of relief flowed through him. He wasn’t trapped here after all. After he undid this lock, he would be free. He gripped the slab between his fingers, feeling his anxiety spike when it did not immediately give. But soon, he felt the scrape of metal against metal as the lock slid out. By now, the darkness was so thick that Noiz could feel himself choking on it, but he paid it no heed, knowing that he would soon be able to escape from this place.

The door opened with a loud creak. Light flooded through the crack, instantly evaporating the darkness in its path. Beyond the doorway was a grand hallway. Sunlight filtered in through the glass ceiling, reflecting off the shiny surface of the marble floor. It had been so long since Noiz had seen it, but he still remembered this place from when he was very small. It was the hallway leading to the family dining room. Two wide doors sat at the end of the hallway, and from behind the doors, he could hear the sounds of his little brother happily chatting and laughing with their parents.

Noiz stepped into the warm light, tears pooling in his eyes. He didn’t know why he had been trapped in the darkness all by himself, but it didn’t matter anymore. He was home now. He took another step forward—

And found that he couldn’t. Suddenly, something grabbed him by the neck, his feet just shy of the door’s threshold. The choking feeling returned, now stronger than ever. Noiz clawed at the hands that were strangling him, only to realize that they weren’t hands at all.

There was a thick metal collar fixed around his neck. Now illuminated by the light, he saw that the collar was attached to a chain that stretched endlessly into the darkness. Noiz frantically pulled at the chain, throwing so much weight against it that he could feel the collar suffocating him. He stared at his own hands, confusion mixing with his growing sense of despair. Why were his arms so small? He was an adult now, wasn’t he?

He gasped when the chain suddenly pulled back in response, tugging him away from the door. He clawed at the floor and tried to scream for help, but he was unable to utter a single sound. The chain dragged him further and further into the darkness, Noiz watching helplessly as the doorway turned into a single speck of light before being completely swallowed by darkness.

Noiz had no awareness of how long he traveled through the abyss. He gradually came to accept that he would never leave this place. The hallway, the sunlight, his brother’s laughter—it had all been an illusion. He didn’t understand why he was here, but this place was his whole world now.

At some point, Noiz reached up to touch his collar and found that it had disappeared. But it didn’t matter either way. He no longer had the willpower to even try to escape from this place.

\----------

Noiz became acutely aware of a presence at his back. It was his first time ever encountering anything in the darkness, and he naturally felt frightened. He could feel the creature wrap its limbs around his waist and press its body against him. Something that felt like hair lightly brushed against his cheek. The creature felt warm, but Noiz knew better than to trust it. Only monsters existed in the darkness.

Though he knew he couldn’t see it anyway, he reflexively closed his eyes out of fear and willed the monster to go away. The darkness behind his eyelids was the same as the one surrounding him, but from some reason, his closed eyes began to see flashes of red. They began as small bursts of color, and then became a constant glow that grew brighter and brighter, until Noiz was forced to open his eyes.

A pure white light was emanating from the creature’s arms. It was even warmer than the sunlight from that unreachable doorway—warmer than any light he had ever felt.

Noiz heard the creature whisper his name and he shivered, more frightened than ever. The light rekindled the spark of hope inside him, but the pain he felt upon having those hopes crushed scared him more than anything.

The creature whispered his name once more in a voice so tender that the mere sound of it warmed Noiz’s chest. The light became so bright that the darkness retreated, until the whole world looked as though it had been painted white.

Noiz felt the warmth fill him and wash away all his fears. Gathering his courage, he finally turned to face the creature.

\----------

Noiz blearily rubbed at his eyes and peeked at his bedside clock, which informed him that it was nearly three in the morning. He shifted slightly to stretch his arms and felt Aoba’s arms wrapped around his middle, his forehead pressed against the back of his neck.

Noiz’s movements caused Aoba to stir. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and cuddled even closer to Noiz’s body. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Noiz turned within Aoba’s arms, looking his lover in the face. His dream had already largely faded from his memory, like dissipating fog. He could now only grasp the emotions he felt throughout the dream. “I’m not so sure it was a nightmare. I remember feeling scared and sad at first, but later I felt warm and safe.” After a brief pause, Noiz added, “I think you might’ve appeared somewhere near the end.”

Aoba smiled and allowed his eyes to fall shut once more. “Hopefully I was in a less compromising position in this dream than I was in your last one.”

Noiz chuckled and gently kissed Aoba on the forehead. He closed his eyes, knowing that even the darkest of nightmares could no longer scare him—because regardless of where his dreams took him, he would always wake up with Aoba by his side.


	5. Request 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz makes Aoba homemade schnapps and Aoba gets hilariously drunk off his ass because German schnapps are fucking ridiculous. (noiz/aoba)

“Are you sure we should drink this now? We both have work tomorrow…” Aoba stared uncertainly at the tall glass bottle. There was a painted picture of blue plums on the label with the word _Zwetschgenwasser_ printed beneath it.

Noiz emerged from the kitchen with a shot glass in each hand. He set them both down onto the coffee table with a dull clink. “It’s pretty customary to take a shot of _schnaps_ after dinner.” With a smirk, he continued, “You’re in Germany now, so you’ll have to start living the way we do.”

Aoba took the bottle in his hands, frowning as he read the alcohol content. He brought his nose to the mouth of the bottle and tentatively sniffed its contents. It had a slight fruity scent mixed with the strong stench of alcohol. “I still think it’s weird that you have employees who give you stuff like this.”

“It’s one of the perks of being the boss's brother,” Noiz dryly remarked. He gestured for Aoba to hand him the bottle and poured the clear liquor into both shot glasses.

Aoba lifted his glass, slitting his eyes at Noiz in suspicion. “Just one shot, okay?”

On the count of three, the two of them raised the rims of the glasses to their lips and downed the shots in one gulp. The liquid was surprisingly sweet, though the alcohol was strong enough that Aoba could still feel it burn down his throat.

“That actually wasn’t that bad,” Aoba said, eyeing the bottle once more. Though it was only one shot, Aoba could just barely sense that the alcohol was already starting to affect his system.

Noiz grinned. “Want another one?”

“…Maybe. But just one more.”

\----------

Noiz covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. Aoba was a strangely aggressive, sometimes belligerent drunk and Noiz knew from experience that he would not appreciate being ridiculed.

Aoba was currently huddled in the darkest corner of the living room, hugging Ren close to his chest. His cheeks were red, though for once it wasn’t from embarrassment. Noiz was tempted to take a camcorder and film him, but knew that if he did, Aoba would be _very_ upset with him once he sobered.

The Usagimodokis came bouncing into the room from the hallway and immediately gathered around Aoba in concern.

“P! Aoba’s face is red! Aoba’s face is red!”

“Does Aoba have a fever?”

The energetic cubes crowded even closer to Aoba, who hissed and swatted at them until they finally scattered.

Noiz loudly patted the spot next to him on the couch. “Why not sit here? You’ll get cold if you sit near the window like that.”

“I refuse” Aoba muttered, burying his face into Ren’s fur, “Noiz, you bastard. It’s your fault that I’m like this.”

Noiz smirked, deciding to play along with Aoba’s provocation. “Oh really? I’m pretty sure you decided to get drunk all on your own.”

“Nooo,” Aoba said, accompanying the word with an emphatic shake of his head, “You tricked me into drinking more, just like you always do.” He sniffled pitifully. “You’re a demon.”

Noiz bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing. With some difficulty, he managed to say, “If I’m a demon, then aren’t you one too? My evilness must have rubbed off on you by now.”

“I’m an angel compared to you, stupid evil Noiz.” Ren let out a barely perceptible sigh as Aoba smothered his face into his fluffy stomach.

“You really have a lot of nerve saying you’re an ‘angel’ after all the things we’ve done together. There’s literally no room in this house that we haven’t had sex in.“

“ _You’re_ the one to blame for that, you perverted brat!” Aoba whined, kicking his legs in dismay. He looked to Ren for support, his bottom lip protruding in a pout. “None of that is my fault, right Ren?”

Cautiously, Ren replied, “Aoba, you should drink a glass of water immediately. Your intoxication levels are too high.”

Aoba gaped down at his allmate, betrayal written on his face. “Hey!! What do you mean by that??”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what he means,” Noiz said, a smile still lingering on his lips. He walked over to where Aoba was sitting and crouched down, rescuing Ren from Aoba’s grasp. “Come on, let’s get you some water.”

After a brief struggle, Aoba finally relented and allowed Noiz to drag him to the kitchen. Noiz used their refrigerator’s dispenser to fill a glass full of water then handed it to Aoba.

Aoba took a sip, grimacing as he swallowed. “This water tastes weird.”

“That’s just the alcohol talking. Keep drinking it.”

Aoba took another sip before putting the glass down on the counter. “It tastes weird. I don’t like it.”

Noiz poured himself his own glass and took a large gulp, noticing nothing odd about the taste. He wiped his now-moistened lips with the cuff of his sleeve, smirking at Aoba as an idea came to mind. “Maybe the water will taste better if I give it to you from my mouth?”

Aoba made a face at him. “You sucked my dick with that mouth.”

Noiz blinked. And then he burst into laughter, leaning against the sink for support. A crease appeared between Aoba’s brows as Noiz doubled over. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!!”

Aoba hugged Noiz by his middle and rested his forehead against Noiz’s chest, which was still shaking with laughter. “Don’t laugh at me,” Aoba repeated with a pout.

Once Noiz finally settled down, he wrapped his arms around Aoba’s shoulders, drawing their bodies close. With a smile, he said, “I’m not laughing because I’m making fun of you. I’m laughing because I’m happy.”

Aoba continued pouting, still feeling dissatisfied. “You’re the reason why I’m like this. So you have to take responsibility for me, okay?”

Noiz nodded and bent down to kiss Aoba on the forehead. “Of course I will. That’s why I’m trying to get you to drink the water. It tastes weird now, but you’ll feel better afterwards.”

Aoba obediently did as he was told and reclaimed the glass he had abandoned on the counter. After a few more sips, he peeked up at Noiz and murmured, “Maybe it really will taste better … from your mouth.”

Noiz grinned. In a teasing voice, he asked, “Even though my mouth is dirty?”

“That’s okay,” Aoba mumbled, shyly staring down at his hands.

Noiz grabbed the glass from him and took a small sip before leaning down and prying Aoba’s mouth open with his lips. Predictably, the water was soon forgotten as Noiz carted Aoba off to their bedroom, the both of them deciding to put their mouths to better use.


	6. Request 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Koujaku noticing and dealing with their growing feelings for each other (koujaku/noiz)

“You owe me dinner.”

Koujaku’s finger hovered over the elevator button. He inwardly grimaced when he recognized the voice that had suddenly spoken to him from behind. He turned to address the other man, his face automatically shifting to a look of false cheeriness. “Hey, Noiz. Did you work overtime too?”

Noiz was as expressionless as ever. He silently regarded Koujaku for a few moments before casually ignoring his question and repeating, “You owe me dinner.”

Koujaku’s smile faltered, his irritation showing through a slight twitch of his brow. Ever since he started working at the company a few years back, Koujaku had never had a favorable impression of Noiz and assumed the feeling was mutual. The two of them worked in completely different departments, so it was usually easy to avoid each other. Frankly, Koujaku had no idea why Noiz was even talking to him, much less demanding that he take him to dinner.

In as polite a tone of voice as he could muster, Koujaku asked, “’I owe you?’ Ha… Is that some kind of joke?”

Noiz fell silent once more. He was staring Koujaku down with a look that was equal parts amusement and condescension. “I paid for your dinner last night, so it’s only fair that you pay me back.”

“E-excuse me?!” Koujaku sputtered. He was on the verge of telling Noiz off once and for all, but stopped himself once he remembered what had happened the previous night. He and a group of co-workers had gone out for dinner and drinks after work. The head of the finance department had tagged along as well, and as his assistant, Noiz had been obligated to accompany him. Koujaku had had a little too much to drink and so a considerable chunk of the night had been spliced from his memories.

Noiz tilted his head, smirking at the dumbfounded expression on Koujaku’s face. “Do you remember now?”

Koujaku bit his bottom lip, searching his mind for an excuse to worm his way out of his current predicament. “…It’s almost ten. Most of the restaurants are already closed by now.”

“There’s a hot pot restaurant nearby that’s open until midnight.” Taking the initiative, Noiz brushed past him and hit the down button of the elevator.

Koujaku knew he could easily think up a few more reasons why he couldn’t go to dinner right at that moment, but even he had to admit that he was getting pretty hungry. He sighed. “Fine. Hot pot it is.”

\----------

The plus side to Koujaku’s current ordeal was that the restaurant Noiz led them to offered bottomless hot sake to go along with their meal. He usually wasn’t in the habit of getting smashed two weeknights in a row, but his current client was rather difficult to deal with. He reasoned that it would do him good to loosen up a little.

To his surprise, his drinking partner for the night was acting unusually sociable. Noiz bent over the table to refill Koujaku’s cup, a small smile on his lips. “A hairdresser? That’s a surprise.”

Koujaku frowned, somewhat miffed by Noiz’s reaction. “Well it definitely isn’t my dream to work in sales the rest of my life.” He took another swig of sake before continuing, “I’m saving up money to pay for the lease on a small space in Shibuya. Just a couple more years and I can say goodbye to being a salaryman.”

Noiz swirled his sake in its cup, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. “Do you practice cutting people’s hair in your free time?”

Koujaku shrugged. “Sometimes. I’ve been too busy to do it recently, but a few of my female acquaintances let me cut their hair regularly.”

Noiz met Koujaku’s gaze, his lips curling into a familiar smirk. “What about your male friends?”

Koujaku lifted his brow at the odd question. “Why, are you offering?” he asked with a laugh.

“Sure,” Noiz casually replied, “I’ve been meaning to get my hair cut anyway. If you don’t mind doing it tonight, we can head to your place once we’re finished here.”

Koujaku’s jaw dropped. Noiz always spoke in a monotone voice, so Koujaku could never tell if he was joking or not. “Oi oi, are you serious?! The train stops running around midnight! How are you gonna get home?”

“You live in Akasaka, right? I live in the same district, so I could just walk home.”

Noiz apparently knew where he lived. Koujaku would have been more alarmed by that revelation if there hadn’t been an alcohol-induced haze clouding his mind at that very moment. Instead, Koujaku laughed until there were tears sprouting at the corners of his eyes. “You really are a strange guy.”

A smirk. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Sure,” Koujaku said, laughing once more, “Why not?”

\----------

“I don’t need anything fancy. Just a basic cut.” Noiz settled into the chair and impassively gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

Koujaku picked up a pair of scissors from the desk in front of them, sending Noiz a dubious glance as he did so. He had sobered up considerably on the train ride back home, and it only now dawned on him how strange his current situation was.

Koujaku cleared his throat before saying, “Just look straight ahead, okay? Don’t move your head.” He tentatively combed his fingers through Noiz’s uneven locks, gauging the length of the layers. His eyes widened in surprise at the softness of the other man’s hair. It felt oddly pleasant against his skin, like rabbit’s fur.

“…Is something wrong?” Noiz asked, staring at Koujaku through the mirror. He had carded his hand through Noiz’s hair several times in a row, seemingly for no reason.

Koujaku shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed. “Ah, no… sorry. I’ll start cutting now.” He took a small cluster of Noiz’s hair and brought it to the sharp edge of the scissor’s blade, trimming it with a sharp snip. He carefully clipped each lock, making sure to retain the general shape of his previous hairstyle. He used a shear to cut the short, fine strands at the base of his scalp, occasionally stopping to brush the shorn clumps of hair off Noiz’s shoulders.

Neither of them said a single word the entire way through. Each time Koujaku glanced at the mirror, their gazes inevitably met, and each time it happened, Koujaku immediately averted his eyes, feeling oddly self-conscious.

The last part Koujaku cut were his bangs. “Tilt your head up a little,” he ordered, trying to get a better angle. He lifted the scissors to Noiz’s forehead, their faces so close that he could feel Noiz’s breath warm his chin. Noiz was staring at him very intently, but Koujaku ignored it and focused all his attention on completing the task at hand.

“There,” Koujaku said after snipping the last bits of hair, “All done.”

Koujaku stepped off to the side as Noiz stood up and carefully inspected himself in the mirror. After a few tense moments, Noiz finally said, “Not bad.”

Koujaku felt his shoulders sag in relief. He grinned. “This one’s on the house, but you’ll have to pay the second time around.”

Noiz’s eyes wandered to Koujaku’s reflection, their eyes once again meeting through the mirror. This time, Koujaku didn’t look away.

“What if we trade instead?”

Koujaku quirked his brow in confusion. “Trade…? Trade what?”

Turning to face Koujaku directly, Noiz looked down at his own dress shirt and suddenly began undoing the bottom buttons.

Koujaku instantly felt the blood rise to his cheeks. “W-what the hell are you—” He stopped when he spotted a metallic glint in the area of Noiz’s stomach. He had to take a few steps forward before he recognized the small object: a silver piercing that went directly through his navel.

“I used to have a lot more when I was younger, but I removed them once I graduated high school,” Noiz explained. “I did all my piercings myself. And I still have all the necessary equipment...” He trailed off, letting the unspoken offer hang in the air.

“Thanks, but I would prefer if you just bought me lunch one day.”

Wearing a surprisingly serious expression, Noiz replied, “The offer still stands, if you ever change your mind.”

Koujaku smirked. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

\----------

Noiz put an ice pack in the palm of Koujaku’s hand. “Put that directly against your ear. And tie your hair up before we begin.”

Koujaku did as directed, nervously eyeing Noiz as he heated the tip of the piercing needle with the flame of a lighter. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he had agreed to do this. Truth be told, he hated needles. Ever since he was a kid, even just the sight of syringes made him squirm. Yet here he was getting his ear pierced just a few days after he initially received Noiz’s offer.

“That should be enough. Just put the ice pack on the table.” Noiz carefully set the needle aside. He doused a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and used it to thoroughly swab the front and back of Koujaku’s ear lobe. Noiz looked Koujaku in the face, their eyes briefly making contact. “Try to relax.”

Koujaku took a deep breath, letting the oxygen fill his chest and ease some of the tension there. Noiz lightly tugged at his earlobe and used a marker to draw a small black dot at its center. He then handed Koujaku a piece of cork and told him to place it behind his ear.

Koujaku tried his best to look at anything but the burning needle in Noiz’s hand.

“Relax,” Noiz repeated as he pinched both the cork and the side of his earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. With his other hand, he brought the needle closer to his ear. “You can close your eyes, if you think it’ll help. Just don’t move your head.”

Koujaku shut his eyes. Though only a couple seconds passed, the wait was unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he felt the needle break though his skin. He expected a sharp stinging pain similar to injection, but it was more of a dull burning sensation. Before he knew it, he felt the pain subside somewhat, his earlobe throbbing in its aftermath.

He heard movement and opened his eyes just in time to see Noiz grab the earring’s clasp from the table and apply it to the back of his ear. He delicately wiped the area around the piercing with another cotton swab and carefully inspected his work.

“How is it?” Koujaku asked, his nervousness clearly showing through his voice.

Noiz looked him directly in the eyes and Koujaku realized then just how close their faces were. He felt the pads of Noiz’s fingers brush against his cheek as he reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his newly pierced ear. “It looks good.”

Koujaku nodded, ignoring the way his heart lurched at Noiz’s simple touch.

Noiz momentarily broke eye contact to hand Koujaku a small mirror. “See for yourself.”

Koujaku stared at his reflection, admiring the little stud now decorating his right ear. It still stung, but the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as he had anticipated. He let out a relieved sigh as the built-up anxiety finally began to ebb out of his body.

“I’m not sure why I came here, but I guess I’m glad I did,” Koujaku murmured with a small smile. He turned to look at Noiz, who was once again staring back at him with an unreadable expression. “You know,” Koujaku said in a dry tone of voice, “Until recently, I always assumed you were just some cold, oddball jerk. And maybe the oddball part is true, but you’re definitely not cold.”

Noiz continued gazing at him with a curious expression. “Are you saying that I’m warm?”

Koujaku smirked at the note of sarcasm in the other man’s voice. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what you are.”

Koujaku never got the cheeky comeback he was expecting. Instead, the seconds ticked away as Noiz watched him in silence, a subtle emotion flickering in his eyes. Just when Koujaku was starting to feel a little self-conscious, Noiz finally spoke. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Koujaku’s mouth fell open in shock. “…What?”

The next second, Noiz’s arms were wrapped around his waist, mouths connected in a searing, almost desperate kiss. Koujaku felt Noiz’s tongue invade his mouth and reflexively tensed in response. He gradually relaxed as a warm, pleasant sensation spread throughout his body, finally prompting him to respond to Noiz’s movements.

Koujaku’s lips were wet with saliva when they finally parted for air. Noiz’s chest heaved, a wild gleam in his eyes. In a breathless voice, he said, “Consider us even.”

Koujaku laughed, though it sounded strangely weak to his own ears. “My hair cutting skills are that good, huh?”

Noiz furrowed his brows, seemingly annoyed by something. “Not for the haircut. For when _you_ kissed _me_.”

Koujaku stared at him with a completely blank expression. “…What?” he repeated.

After a momentary pause, Noiz let out a long sigh. “I had hoped that kiss just now would have jogged your memory.”

Feeling confused and slightly irritated, Koujaku snapped, “Stop being a brat and just tell me already.”

“You were the drunkest out of all the employees that night. And the rest of them all forced me to help you get home since I live closest to you,” Noiz’s lips curved into a smirk before he went on to say, “And when we got to your front door, you suddenly kissed me. Several times, actually. You got really into it.”

Koujaku gaped. And then he laughed. “What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? I don’t remember that at all!”

Noiz made no effort to hide his exasperation. “Yeah, that’s pretty obvious. And I don’t like it.” He suddenly pounced on Koujaku, completely knocking the wind out of him. With a mischievous smirk, he whispered, “If your brain doesn’t remember, maybe your body does.”

Noiz captured his lips in a second kiss. And this time, Koujaku didn’t resist.


	7. Request 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba only know each other from the internet and then decided to meet up (noiz/aoba)

**xXxslybluexXx:** eating a tsukune rice burger ( ˘▾˘)

 **xXxslybluexXx:** yummy ♥

 **^r2:** tsukune … rice burger?

 **xXxslybluexXx:** ………….

 **^r2:** ?

 **xXxslybluexXx:** you’ve never eaten one before???

 **^r2:** should I have?

 **xXxslybluexXx:** omg

 **xXxslybluexXx:** you haven’t lived

 **xXxslybluexXx:** until you’ve eaten a tsukune rice burger

 **^r2:** so I was a fetus all along huh

 **xXxslybluexXx:** yes

\----------

Koujaku watched as Aoba absentmindedly munched on his burger while messaging someone on his phone. “Is Mizuki texting you?” he asked, curious as to what was distracting Aoba so much.

Aoba shook his head. “I’m chatting with Noiz.”

It took a few seconds for Koujaku to recognize the moniker. “Ah, you mean that guy you met on that MMO?” he asked with a frown. “Is Noiz even his real name?”

Aoba shrugged, his eyes still glued to his phone screen. “I’ve never asked.”

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous? He could be some creepy serial killer for all you know.”

Aoba huffed. “What a dark mind you have. I’ve been talking to Noiz since high school, so if he wants to kill me, then he’s taking an awfully long time to do it.”

Koujaku’s frown only deepened. “I’m just saying, you can’t be too certain that you really know who that guy is. I mean, you don’t even know what he looks like.”

“I know that he’s originally from Germany. And he’s around the same age as us. And that he has a pet rabbit that he really loves.” Aoba paused for a moment before saying in a quieter voice, “I also get the impression that he’s kind of lonely.”

\----------

 **xXxslybluexXx:** hey you live in ikebukuro right?

 **^r2:** ?

 **^r2:** why do you ask

 **xXxslybluexXx:** just wondering why we’ve never met up before

 **xXxslybluexXx:** considering that we live in the same city

 **^r2:** lol

 **^r2:** that’s random

 **xXxslybluexXx:** we should meet up!

 **xXxslybluexXx:** i’ll buy you a tsukune rice burger

 **^r2:** i’d rather just eat pizza

 **xXxslybluexXx:** ( ´□` )

 **xXxslybluexXx:** ………..

 **xXxslybluexXx:** i’ll take you to ueno zoo to see the rabbits

  **^r2:**

**^r2:**

**xXxslybluexXx:** (･ω･)

 **^r2:** you really are sly

 **^r2: …** i’ll think about it

\----------

Aoba glanced up from the magazine he was browsing through when the bell on the front door announced the arrival of a new customer. “Welco—“Aoba stopped when he recognized who it was.

Aoba had nicknamed him Mr. Piercings due to the outrageous number of piercings adorning his face and ears. This was the third day in a row that he was visiting the shop, and each time all he did was walk around looking at the bouquets on display, then leave without buying anything.

Whenever Aoba was busy with another customer or otherwise preoccupied, the man would stare at Aoba from the corner of his eyes. Normally he would feel creeped out about being spied on like that, but Mr. Piercings was pretty good looking so Aoba couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

This time, Aoba decided to take the initiative. He stepped out from behind his desk and sidled up next to the other man, feeling him tense up as he did. “Are you looking for something specific?” Aoba asked, peeking at him with a sidelong glance. When his question was met with silence, Aoba tentatively added, “…Something for your girlfriend?”

After a pause, the man answered, “It’s for a guy.”

Aoba’s eyes widened slightly. He didn’t specify if the receiver was just a friend or a _boy_ friend, though Aoba imagined it was the latter. Deciding to play it safe just in case, he led the man to the other side of the shop and directed him towards a bouquet of sunflowers arranged in a glass vase. “Nice, aren’t they? The vase is included in the price.”

The man bent down to get a closer look. “They’re so big,” he said in a wondrous tone of voice, as though it were his first time ever seeing sunflowers. Aoba giggled at his childlike reaction, finding it cute.

The man glanced at him, seeming embarrassed about something. Sounding suddenly nervous, the man asked, “Which flowers do you like most?”

Aoba blinked as the man stared at him expectantly, awaiting his response. Sheepishly, he pointed to a tall plant sitting a few feet away from them. Its stem looked similar to bamboo and it had white flowers with oval-shaped petals. “I really like orchids. They’re expensive though, so I wouldn’t necessarily recommend you buy them.”

The man barely even looked at the flowers before asking, “How much do they cost?”

“13,000 yen.”

To Aoba’s surprise, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of bills from his wallet. “There’s a little extra, but you can keep the change.”

Aoba gaped. “You’re paying in cash?!”

The man lifted his brow, looking somewhat amused. “Is there a problem?”

“N-no,” Aoba answered, gingerly accepting the crisp stack of bills. Their fingers brushed, and for some reason, it caused the blood to rush to Aoba’s cheeks. He carefully lifted the pot of orchids with his free hand and walked to the register. “Do you want the plant gift-wrapped?”

“Don’t bother. Those are for you.”

Aoba froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the other man. “…What?”

With a tilt of his chin, the man gestured towards the plant in Aoba’s hand. “The orchids. They’re for you.”

“B-But you’re the one who bought them!”

He smiled, seeming pleased by Aoba’s reaction. “And now I’m giving them to you.” He turned away and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder before he exited. “It was nice meeting you, Aoba.”

“H-hey! Hold on!” Aoba yelled, but the bell clanged as the door swung open, and the man was gone a second later.

\----------

 **xXxslybluexXx:** hey this is a weird question but

 **xXxslybluexXx:** were you in jinbocho earlier today?

 **^r2:** no

 **^r2:** i’ve never even been to jinbocho

 **xXxslybluexXx:** oh…

 **^r2:** why?

 **^r2:** are you stalking me now

 **xXxslybluexXx:** (;¬_¬)

 **xXxslybluexXx:** just forget it

**xXxslybluexXx:**

**xXxslybluexXx:** actually I have another question

 **xXxslybluexXx:** what does it mean if a guy gives you expensive flowers?

 **^r2:** lol

 **^r2:** doesn’t that mean he likes you?

\----------

Predictably, Mr. Piercings showed up the next day as well. And this time, Aoba was ready for him. He grabbed the orchids from their hiding spot behind the counter and shoved them into the other man’s arms.

“What are you doing?” the man asked, sounding genuinely confused.

In a firm voice, Aoba replied, “It was nice of you to give those to me, but I can’t accept them.”

The man creased his brows, irritated by his response. “Why not?”

“Because… regardless of what your intentions were in giving me that, I don’t know who you are. I don’t even know your name. And it just makes me uncomfortable, being indebted to a stranger.”

“But I’m not a stranger. I’ve come here several times now.”

Aoba frowned. The man was looking at him with a sad, almost pleading expression. He suppressed the feeling of guilt budding in his chest and replied, “I’m sorry, but I just can’t accept your gift. If you don’t want the orchids, I could just give you your money back.”

The man grimaced, as though Aoba’s words had physically wounded him, and stared down at the gift in question, which he was now cradling in his arms. He looked so hurt that Aoba immediately regretted speaking so harshly. Maybe if he had said it a little more gently…

The man clicked his tongue and suddenly spun on his heel. “Whatever,” he muttered as he marched towards the exit.

Aoba reflexively reached out to grab the man’s arm, but retracted his hand at the last second. The door loudly slammed shut behind him as he left.

Aoba sulked back to the counter. He shook his head and muttered, “What do I care? I don’t even know who that guy is.” He frowned, the words sounding hollow even to his own ears.

\----------

 **xXxslybluexXx:** noiz? message me back when you get this, okay?

Aoba shut his phone with a click, a heavy feeling in his heart. He hadn’t been able to get in contact with Noiz for about a week now. In fact, the last time he had chatted with him was the day before Mr. Piercing’s last visit to the flower shop. Aoba didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but it was a little too suspicious for him to brush it off as a coincidence.

He pocketed his phone with a sad little sigh and trudged across the intersection, his destination now in plain sight. He had decided to drown his sorrows in food, and naturally went to his number one go-to spot for fast, fatty, delicious food.

His stomach growled just from the smell that wafted out from the doors of Mos Burger. He joined the line with the shortest queue, not bothering to look at the overhead menu as he had already chosen what he wanted. He absentmindedly scanned the dining area for a free table and did a double take when he noticed a familiar face amongst the crowd.

Aoba’s jaw dropped. “You—!”

The man’s head snapped up, his face blanching when he realized who was addressing him. He sunk a little in his seat, as though attempting to hide from Aoba’s gaze.

Aoba immediately ran up to his table, his eyes widening upon seeing the partially-eaten tsukune rice burger in the other man’s hands. Gathering his courage, he asked in a quiet voice, “You … you’re Noiz, aren’t you?”

Noiz averted his eyes, glaring at nothing in particular. “So what if I am?”

Aoba felt his heartbeat rapidly accelerate. He slowly lowered himself into the seat across from Noiz, who still refused to meet his gaze. One of Noiz’s hands was still weakly clutching his burger, and the other lay idly on the tabletop. After a moment’s hesitation, Aoba reached across the table and covered the back of Noiz’s hand with his palm.

Noiz jumped, startled by the unexpected contact. His eyes flickered towards their hands, his expression softening at the sight.

“Why didn’t you just tell me who you were from the beginning? What was the point of keeping it secret?”

Noiz stared at their hands for a second longer before reluctantly looking Aoba in the face. “I wanted to make sure.”

Aoba blinked. “…Make sure of what?”

Noiz’s eyes fell to his lap, then lingered back again towards their joined hands. “Lots of people act differently on the net than they do in person. I don’t associate with very many people, even online. You’re the only person I still talk to even after all this time, so I just … didn’t want to be disappointed.”

Aoba furrowed his brows. “If you think that way, then it just means you don’t trust me. Did you really think I would lie to you about who I was even after all these years?”

“Sorry, but I’m not exactly the trusting type.”

Aoba snorted. “Yeah, that’s pretty obvious now.” After a brief pause, he cautiously asked, “So what do you think of me? Are you disappointed?”

“Not at all, though there are a couple things about you that I didn’t expect.” Noiz smirked mischievously as he went on to say, “For one, you’re a lot cuter than I thought you’d be.”

“W-what the heck is that…” Aoba instantly felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, becoming even more flustered when he remembered that their hands were still touching. He then recalled the first time their hands touched, when Noiz was paying for the orchids. Blushing even harder at the memory, he mumbled, “You even bought me those flowers.”

“Which you apparently didn’t even want.”

“I would’ve accepted them if I had known they were from you.” Aoba had said the words so quietly that for a moment, he thought that Noiz might not have heard him. He returned his gaze to the other man’s face, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the slight redness in Noiz’s cheeks.

Aoba withdrew his hand, causing a look of disappointment to flash across Noiz’s features. In a gentle voice, he said, “Eat up. Your food will get cold if you let it sit like that.”

Noiz glanced down at his burger with a frown. “You hyped this thing up so much, but I don’t think it tastes that great. I feel pretty let down.” With a soft push, he slid the burger over to Aoba’s side of the table. “You can eat the rest.”

Aoba’s eyes lit up. He immediately scooped the burger into his hands and took a big bite, eliciting a chuckle from Noiz. His face took on a more thoughtful expression as he chewed, and after swallowing his first bite, he asked, “Are you free right now?”

“I didn’t really have anything planned. Why?”

“Ueno Zoo is still open for the next few hours,” Aoba said, his lips curving into a smile, “I promised that I’d take you to see the rabbits, didn’t I?”

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Noiz replied with a soft laugh. In a playful tone, he asked, “So is this a date?”

“…I guess it is. If you want it to be.”

Noiz leaned across the table and gently pressed their lips together. Aoba took that as a ‘yes.’


	8. Request 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noikouao: koujaku in the middle w/ noiz and aoba being teasing little shits (noiz/koujaku/aoba)

Koujaku tiptoed into the dark bedroom, swaying slightly as he neared the foot of the bed. He unceremoniously dumped his clothing onto the floor, stripping down to his boxers before climbing onto the mattress, which loudly creaked under the burden of his weight. He glanced up at his two lovers, who were curled up on opposite edges of the bed, the empty middle space presumably reserved for him.

Koujaku sighed contentedly as he rested his head on the center pillow and slipped his legs underneath the blanket that hadn’t already been claimed by the bed’s other two occupants. He felt his head begin to spin the moment he closed his eyes, groaning softly as he willed the unpleasant sensation to subside.

He heard a soft rustling of sheets beside him. Koujaku opened his eyes just in time to see Aoba turn to face him, peeking at him through half-lidded eyes. Groggily, he whispered, “Koujaku? What time is it…?”

Guiltily, Koujaku replied, “Around 2am.” Some of his Beni Shigure friends had roped him into going out with them that night and they hadn’t allowed him to leave until they had gotten him fairly smashed.

Aoba slid himself closer to Koujaku, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of the strong alcoholic scent clinging to his body. “You smell like sake.”

“Sorry,” Koujaku mumbled and kissed Aoba’s cheek in apology.

With a smile, Aoba leaned forward, his face so close that Koujaku could feel his breath warm his skin. Aoba’s tongue darted out and slowly licked across Koujaku’s bottom lip. “You taste like sake too.”

Aoba circled his arms around the back of Koujaku’s neck, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Koujaku eagerly accepted the invitation and closed the distance between them, taking Aoba’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Koujaku let out a muffled gasp as he suddenly felt a pair of hands caress his bare abdomen. From behind him, a familiar voice whispered directly into his ear, “Having fun without me, huh?”

Koujaku suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that Noiz always overslept whenever it was his turn to make breakfast, but at times like this, he woke up so easily. He intended to voice this complaint, but it got caught in his throat as he felt Noiz’s fingers slide up his chest and roughly pinch the nubs of his nipples.

Koujaku hissed sharply at the sudden pain, drawing a soft laugh from Noiz. In contrast, Aoba gently fluttered kisses along Koujaku’s jawline, his tongue occasionally slipping past his lips to lick the skin of his neck. Aoba pressed himself directly against Koujaku’s chest, moaning softly as he began to lightly thrust against his crotch. On the other side of him, Noiz rubbed himself against Koujaku’s ass at the same rhythm as Aoba’s thrusts, the three of them quickly growing hard from the friction alone.

Koujaku shuddered as he felt Noiz lick the arch of his ear just as Aoba sucked and nipped at the hollow above his collarbone. Between labored breaths, he managed to ask, “Why aren’t you two wearing clothes?”

He felt Noiz’s lips curve into a smirk against his skin as he murmured, “The real question is, why are you still wearing yours?” Noiz’s fingers made a slow trail down his spine, briefly resting at its base before dipping underneath the thin cloth of his boxers. He hooked his thumb over the waistband and firmly tugged downwards, the cloth bunching together as it gradually unveiled the curve of Koujaku’s ass. With a smirk, Noiz pulled the boxers down to his ankles, then dragged his tongue along the inside of Koujaku’s thighs and across the underside of his ass cheeks.

Koujaku squirmed uncomfortably as he caught the sound of Noiz spitting into his palm. “What the hell are you doing over there?” Before he could receive an answer, he suddenly gasped in surprise as he felt Aoba grip the shaft of his cock and rub it against his own.

“Relax,” Aoba whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Koujaku nodded, letting the tension ease from his shoulders. He laid his hand atop Aoba’s as the both of them moved their hips to the same rhythm, their fingers quickly growing moist with precum.

He automatically tensed when Noiz abruptly parted his cheeks and probed his entrance with his index finger, which was now coated with spit.The finger slid in with little resistance and moved in slow circles, stretching the tight muscle. Noiz soon slipped in a second finger as he tried to loosen him up as quickly as possible.

“Relax,” Aoba whispered once more before suddenly tearing himself away. Raising himself to his knees, he shuffled down the mattress until he was sitting directly across from Noiz, with Koujaku’s legs laying between them. Aoba gave Noiz a quick kiss on the lips before gently inserting two of his fingers into Noiz’s mouth, who licked and sucked on them until every inch of skin was sticky and wet.

Noiz used his free hand to lift Koujaku’s leg by the knee, allowing Aoba better access. After sending Koujaku a reassuring glance, he carefully inserted one moist finger into Koujaku’s entrance, feeling it press tightly against Noiz’s fingers as he slowly pushed into the cramped space.

Koujaku grit his teeth, trying his best to keep himself from clenching. Spotting the look of pain that flashed across his face, Aoba used his free hand to stroke the shaft of Koujaku’s cock, willing him to relax. After making certain Koujaku was okay, Aoba eventually slid his second finger inside, Noiz pulling in the opposite direction as him and stretching Koujaku as wide as they could.

Noiz and Aoba discreetly exchanged a look. After a moment, Aoba smiled and nodded in response to Noiz’s silent proposal. The both of them slowly removed their fingers, Aoba giving Koujaku’s cock one last loving stroke before releasing him.

Aoba laid himself flat on his back and gripped the base of his own erect cock as Noiz helped Koujaku climb on top of him. “Aoba,” Koujaku murmured, gazing down at him through glossy, lust-filled eyes. With his free hand, Aoba reached up to caress his cheek just as he lowered himself onto Aoba’s cock.

Due to all their preparation, Koujaku accepted Aoba with ease, their breaths quickly growing ragged as Koujaku swallowed him whole. After a momentary pause, Koujaku hesitantly rocked his hips, smiling as Aoba let out a low, needy moan in response. Aoba grabbed Koujaku’s cock, trapping it between his palm and his abdomen as Koujaku rode him.

Koujaku’s eyes wandered downward, growing even more aroused at the sight of his own cock smearing precum all over Aoba’s hand and stomach. Koujaku quickened his pace, Aoba’s moans gradually rising in volume.

The both of them froze as a pair of hands suddenly clamped down on Koujaku’s hips, keeping him in place. Koujaku’s heart thudded wildly in his chest as he felt Noiz press the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Just relax, okay?” Noiz said, his voice surprisingly gentle, “It’ll hurt more if you don’t.” Noiz waited until Koujaku nodded in response before entering. Koujaku let out a startled groan as Noiz stretched him to his limit, the pain so sharp that it made his legs quiver.

Noiz gently kissed Koujaku on his nape, and Aoba continued to caress his cheek, the two of them trying to relieve his pain as much as possible. Noiz entered him at a deliberate pace, pushing inside inch-by-inch until both their cocks were fully buried within Koujaku’s ass.

“Are you okay?” Aoba asked, peering up at Koujaku with worried eyes.

After a few moments, Koujaku nodded. “I’m … I’m fine.” His cheeks glowed a light shade of red as he went on to say, “I’ll be okay, so … the two of you can …”

Noiz softly chuckled as Koujaku trailed off, too embarrassed to complete his sentence. “Yeah yeah, we get it.” Noiz took the initiative and set the rhythm, prompting Aoba to match his speed. Koujaku groaned as the two of them pounded into him over and over, his thighs trembling violently every time they hit his sweet spot.

Aoba gripped Koujaku’s cock once more, pumping it to the same rhythm as their lovemaking. Even more precum dripped from the head, enough that Aoba’s fingers were soon coated in a thin layer of it.

Aoba gazed at Koujaku and Noiz through half-lidded eyes, his body already close to the edge. The sensation of being inside Koujaku combined with feeling of Noiz’s cock rubbing against his own made him almost numb with pleasure.

Noiz thrust hard, the mattress creaking loudly from the force of it, his pace becoming more and more erratic as he felt his arousal build up. Aoba toes curled and he let out a choked sob as Noiz’s rough thrusts pushed him to the brink. He held Koujaku by the waist and pushed his hips upwards, burying himself hilt-deep in Koujaku’s ass as he came with a loud cry.

Koujaku came shortly afterwards, his seed exploding all over Aoba’s stomach and chest. His body drooped forwards, his chest heaving from utter exhaustion. He rested his forehead against Aoba’s, the both of them completely spent.

“What a nice view,” Noiz said with a smirk, surveying his lovers with an appreciative eye. The both of them gasped as they felt Noiz rock his hips once more, bringing himself closer to completion. After several thrusts, he finally came as well, both his lovers’ names falling from his lips as he reached the height of pleasure.

From the corner of his eyes, Noiz spotted Koujaku and Aoba’s joined hands, their fingers loosely intertwined. With a smile, he gently laid his hand atop theirs.

When the three of them regained their breath, Koujaku abruptly said in a dry tone of voice, “You’re washing the sheets tomorrow, you brat.”

Noiz scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance. “Why me? You’re the one who came all over the place.”

Aoba laughed, causing Koujaku’s cheeks to turn an even darker shade of red. “Because I bet this whole thing was your idea. And I’m probably going to have a hangover when I wake up, so spare me, okay?”

Noiz snorted, but didn’t argue any further. After all, Koujaku’s guess was more-or-less correct … and going by the results, the likeliness that he would try to goad them into doing this again in the morning was rather high. Noiz shut his eyes with a smile, already looking forward to round two.


	9. Request 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba's first Christmas together (noiz x aoba)

Aoba flopped down onto their living room couch, patting his bloated belly. He leaned forward and peered through the kitchen doorway, where Noiz was cleaning the dishes and putting away their leftovers.

Noiz’s brother was forced to cancel his visit at the last minute, and so the two of them cancelled their dinner reservations and instead spent their Christmas Eve together at home. They prepared a simple meal of fried carp and potato salad, followed by homemade gingerbread cookies for dessert. It was Aoba’s first time baking them and they turned out a little burnt, but Noiz still devoured the whole plate.

Aoba heard the tap abruptly cut off. Noiz emerged from the kitchen a few moments later, smiling at the sleepy but satisfied expression on Aoba’s face. “Are you ready to open the presents now?”

Aoba turned to admire their Christmas tree, which they had just finished decorating earlier that morning. Near the top of the tree were two glass ornaments that Aoba and Noiz had painted themselves the day before: Aoba’s was blue with white snowflakes, whereas Noiz’s was red and green with a little white rabbit painted on the front.

Ren and the Usagimodokis were already gathered at the tree’s base, nestled in the cotton white sheets of fluff that masqueraded as snow. Beside them lay four neatly wrapped gifts. Aoba took a long rectangular package in his hands and placed it directly in front of Ren.

“Merry Christmas, Ren,” Aoba said as he untied the gift bow. Inside the box was a blue-and-white striped dog hoodie, accompanied with a set of blue earmuffs. Aoba put the earmuffs over Ren’s little dog ears, cooing over how cute he looked.

Noiz next unwrapped the Usagimodoki’s present, which turned out to be a small circular trampoline. The Usagimodokis thanked Noiz then bounced onto the trampoline all at once, the lot of them barely fitting onto its surface.

Noiz then grabbed the smallest package and placed it in the palm of Aoba’s hand. Aoba brought the small box to his ear and shook it, smiling as the object within rattled against the walls of its container. Noiz eyed him nervously as he tore through the wrapper and peeled the lid open.

Aoba’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the sleek blue metallic bracelet burrowed within the sheets of colored tissue paper. He pulled the object out from its packaging and replaced the old worn-out Coil on his left wrist with the new one, marveling at how much lighter it felt.

“This looks really high-end,” Aoba mumbled, sounding a little self-conscious.

“It’s one of the newer models. It has a lot of features, but I think the most important one is that it can make international calls much more easily than most other Coils.” After a momentary pause, Noiz added, “It also has a lot of games.”

Aoba chuckled at the childish comment. He scrolled through the menus of his new Coil, feeling a little intimidated by its capabilities. Despite Aoba’s modest protests, Noiz always strove to impress him as much as possible and to give him the best of everything. Though Noiz’s extravagant gifts overwhelmed Aoba at first, he warmed up once he realized how much thought Noiz put into every single one.

Though Noiz had played it off as a casual remark, Aoba knew that the international call feature had been an important factor in choosing which model to buy. A few months ago, Aoba had said in passing that his calls to home often got cut off or interrupted. That Noiz had paid attention to the comment and taken it to heart demonstrated to Aoba the level of dedication and care Noiz put into their relationship.

“So… do you like it?” Noiz asked, seeming unusually hesitant.

Aoba took Noiz’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Of course I do. My present doesn’t even compare to this…” He glanced at the last remaining package still sitting beneath the tree. He had insisted on using his own money to buy Noiz’s gift, but as a consequence, his budget was fairly limited. Aoba had felt pretty proud of what he bought for Noiz, but now he couldn’t help but feel a little unsure of himself.

In spite of Aoba’s worries, Noiz eagerly unwrapped his present. The inside of the box was padded with velvet lining. Three solid-color silk neckties were neatly laid across its width: one black, one red, and one beige. Noiz brushed his fingers along the smooth material. He could tell by touch alone that the ties were high quality.

“Um, make sure to look at the back.”

Noiz looked up and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, but Aoba purposefully avoided his gaze. Noiz did as instructed and lifted one of the ties out of the box, gingerly turning it over in his palm. Noiz’s eyes widened as he found what Aoba had wanted him to see.

There was a white embroidered heart at the bottom. Inside of the heart was a hand-stitched message written in German:

_“Come home safely. I love you!” –Aoba_

Noiz immediately checked the other two ties. Each one had slightly different words of encouragement:

_“Good luck at work. I love you!” –Aoba_

_“I’ll be waiting for you at home. I love you!” –Aoba_

Noiz reread the messages over and over, his vision growing blurry with tears.

His silence only made Aoba feel more anxious. Timidly, he said, “I stitched the words myself. I know it doesn’t look very professional, but I hope you like it an—“

Whatever else Aoba meant to say was lost as Noiz suddenly curled his arm around the back of his neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. At that point, the allmates discreetly stepped out of the room, giving their owners a moment of privacy.

Noiz whispered Aoba’s name when they parted for air, his breaths hot and ragged. He licked his lips, admiring the faint blush coloring Aoba’s cheeks. He threaded his fingers through Aoba’s hair as he murmured, “I was planning to take it slow tonight, but now I’m not so sure…”

Aoba’s throat grew tight with anticipation. In a quiet voice, he asked, “S-So I’m guessing you liked your gift?”

Noiz kissed him once more, deciding to answer his question with actions rather than words.

\----------

The next day, the two of them rode the train to Dresden for Striezelmarkt, one of the most popular Christmas markets in Germany. They arrived just as the sun dipped below the horizon and the entire city was lit up in bright lights.

The market was held in a large courtyard spanning two or three city blocks in length. Towers and tall buildings bordered the perimeter, giving off the impression that the market was its own walled off town, secluded from the bustling city surrounding it.

Quaint, cheery Christmas stores formed haphazard lines across the area and used up every foot of space available. From the distance, the both of them spotted a gigantic Christmas tree that was even taller than the Ferris wheel beside it.

A layer of light snowfall peppered the ground as well as the tiled rooftops of the buildings. Noticing that the snow was quickly turning to slush, Noiz linked arms with Aoba to catch him in case he slipped.

Though many stores featured a variety of handmade specialty crafts, Aoba was primarily interested in the food. They had eaten dinner upon arriving in Dresden, but that didn’t stop Aoba from buying slices of freshly baked fruitcake, boxes of cookies and tarts, and a mug of spicy hot red wine.

Aoba and Noiz took turns sipping the wine as they huddled in front of the Christmas pyramid, which to Aoba looked more like a small pagoda than a pyramid.

Aoba cuddled closer to Noiz, enjoying the warmth emanating from the other man’s body. “Christmas here is definitely different from how it is in Japan,” Aoba remarked with a smile, “But I like it.” He turned to Noiz, laying a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Noiz’s cheeks were a little pink, though Aoba was not sure if it was from the cold or from his compliment. “When I was younger, I never understood why people liked this stuff,” Noiz said, glancing back at the pyramid, “But I think I get it now.”

He looked Aoba straight in the eye before continuing, “It’s not about the decorations or the food. It’s the people you spend the day with who make the experience something to be cherished.”

For a long moment, Aoba was completely struck speechless by Noiz’s revelation. Then, in a sudden rush of clarity, the words poured from his mouth. “I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you. I love you, Noiz.”

Noiz’s face grew even pinker and Aoba was certain then that it was due to something other than the cold. Noiz leaned forward, pulling him into a deep kiss before whispering, “I love you too, Aoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more-or-less how the back of Noiz's ties look: http://img0.etsystatic.com/009/0/7201816/il_570xN.464189856_ad8q.jpg


	10. Request 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba becomes small tiny Aoba for a day and everyone panics (noiz/aoba)

Noiz nervously tightened the knot on his tie as he approached the front door of the house. He absentmindedly glanced up at the glass doors of the second floor balcony, the room beyond it currently hidden behind curtains.

He had landed in Midorijima just a couple hours prior, and after checking into his hotel, the very first place he visited had been Heibon. But the manager informed him that Aoba had called in sick that day, and so Noiz travelled the short distance to Aoba’s house.

He took a deep breath as he raised his balled fist and knocked on the wooden door. His heart was pounding so loudly that its pulse echoed in his ears. He hadn’t planned on meeting Aoba at his home. Hopefully, his grandmother wasn’t around to overhear them, just in case Aoba’s reaction to his sudden appearance was … less than positive.

The door swung open with a creak, Noiz’s heart racing even faster upon seeing the stern-faced old woman on the other side. At first, the woman regarded him coldly, but her expression softened as she gradually recognized his face. “Your name is … Noiz, isn’t it?”

Noiz nodded and said in as firm a voice as he could muster, “Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to speak with Aoba.”

Tae lingered at the door’s threshold, seemingly hesitant about something. “Aoba isn’t in the best condition to see visitors today.”

“Is he okay?” Noiz asked, worry seeping through his voice.

“Well, he’s not exactly sick, he’s just…” Tae trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words. She sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Noiz entrance. “I suppose if Aoba doesn’t want to see you, he’ll tell you so himself.”

Despite the ominous warning, Noiz eagerly entered the house and made his way to the second floor. He softly rapped his knuckles against the door to Aoba’s bedroom.

“Grandma?” Aoba asked from inside the room. Noiz noticed that his voice sounded weaker than usual.

After a momentary pause, Noiz cleared his throat and answered, “…It’s Noiz.”

There was a long silence. Growing impatient, Noiz said, “I’m going inside.”

“Wait, don’t!” Aoba yelled, but Noiz had already pushed the door open. Noiz took a single step forward and scanned the room, his face contorting into a look of confusion. Though he had just heard Aoba’s voice, there didn’t appear to be anyone inside. He caught a flurry of movement in the corner of his eyes and immediately turned to stare in its direction.

At first, Noiz wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at. Some sort of doll was sitting on the head of Aoba’s bed. It had a piece of cloth wrapped around its pelvis, but was otherwise unclothed. Strangely enough, it very much resembled Aoba.

Noiz’s eyes grew huge when the doll suddenly dove underneath the pillow it had been sitting on, its feet poking out from underneath. He then heard a muffled voice yell, “I told you not to come in!”

For a long moment, Noiz simply stared, his brain unable to comprehend what he had just seen. A deep voice from below finally shook him from his trance. “Aoba is experiencing a temporary dysmorphic mutation,” Ren explained matter-of-factly, “He will most likely return to normal size ... eventually.”

Noiz blinked, only understanding half of what Ren had just told him. Deciding that he needed this situation explained to him by Aoba himself, he marched towards the bed and gently lifted the pillow off the mattress.

Aoba was curled up into a ball, his whole face red. He peeked up at Noiz with teary eyes. “It’s … it’s really you.”

Noiz smiled. “Yeah. It’s really me.”

Aoba unfurled his body and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked Noiz up-and-down, his expression transforming to one of surprise. “What happened to your piercings? Wh-why are you wearing that fancy suit…?”

Noiz chuckled. He reached down and gently caressed Aoba’s cheek with his index finger, causing him to blush even harder. “I was planning to surprise you with my new look, but you ended up surprising me instead. You’re smaller than a baby.” From what he could see, Aoba was currently no taller than a foot.

Aoba ducked his head and pouted. “Grandma says this is some weird reaction to my medication. If I stop taking it for a while, then it’ll go away on its own … probably.”

Noiz felt some of the anxiety leave his chest at the knowledge that this likely wasn’t permanent. In a more playful mood now, Noiz bent down and tried to scoop Aoba’s tiny body into his arms.

“Wha-what are you doing?!” Aoba yelled, pushing Noiz’s forearm away from him.

“What?” Noiz replied with a smirk, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. It’s only natural that I’d want to hold you.”

Aoba averted his gaze in embarrassment. “F-fine … just don’t drop me, okay?”

After Aoba made certain that the cloth wrapped around his waist wouldn’t slip off, he allowed Noiz to lift him up. Noiz gently held him in the crook of his arm, cradling him like a baby. He rested his head against Noiz’s chest, his little fingers playing with the lapel of Noiz’s suit. “You still haven’t answered my question, you know,” Aoba mumbled. At Noiz’s questioning glance, he added, “About why you’re dressed so fancily.”

Noiz grinned and coyly answered, “I was planning to ask your grandma something important today. Though I guess it’ll have to wait until you regain your normal size.”

Aoba quirked his brow. “Why grandma?”

“Well, it’s only proper that I tell your family before I whisk you off to Germany with me.” Noiz’s grin only widened upon seeing Aoba’s shocked expression.

“Wait … _what_??”

\----------

“It’s probably a sign,” Koujaku muttered, scowling despite the sweet taste filling his mouth, “It can’t be a coincidence that this happened to Aoba the same day this guy shows up from wherever he disappeared to.” Koujaku shot Noiz a nasty look as he popped yet another freshly-baked doughnut into his mouth. He didn’t know why Noiz had suddenly shown up— or why he looked so different now—and the uncertainty only made him more hostile.

Aoba was plopped down at the center of the kitchen table, munching on a piece of doughnut. The doughnuts were too big for him to eat at his current size, so his grandma had cut one of the doughnuts into small pieces just for him. Tae had found some old doll clothes for him to wear, so he was now clothed in a white polo shirt and a pair of blue shorts that were one size too tight.

Aoba frowned at Koujaku and said in an admonishing tone, “Koujaku, don’t be rude. My current dilemma has nothing to do with Noiz.”

“Master looks so cute like this!” Clear cooed for the dozenth time that afternoon, “I don’t think it would be so bad if Master stays at this size. I could carry you around in my pocket!”

Aoba sighed. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

Koujaku and Noiz both scooted their chairs aside as they noticed Tae approach the table, a small object pinched between her fingers. “I called an old colleague of mine, and he said this might help speed up the recovery process.” She brought her hand low enough so that Aoba could see the item she was holding.

It was half of an opened pill capsule filled to the brim with small white pellets. “Just take two or three and then swallow them with water,” Tae explained, gesturing to the thimble beside Aoba that she had cleaned and filled with water.

Aoba did as his grandmother directed, making a face as he swallowed the pellets. He looked down at himself immediately afterwards, a look of disappointment flickering across his face when there was no immediate visible effect. He sent a worried glance at Noiz, who smiled at him reassuringly. “You have to wait a while for pills to take effect. Just be patient.”

Aoba nodded and ate another mouthful of doughnut, trying to ignore the growing sense of worry in his chest.

\----------

The sun had already dipped beyond the horizon by the time Koujaku and Clear finally decided to leave the house. Koujaku shot one last glare at Noiz and muttered, “You better keep him safe.”

Noiz smirked and confidently replied, “Of course I will. I don’t need _you_ telling me that.”

“Don’t worry, Koujaku-san,” Clear said as he proudly puffed his chest, “Even though Master’s voice is a little quieter now, I can still hear him! I’ll definitely come save him if I hear trouble!!”

Koujaku just stared at Clear dubiously. Before things could get any weirder, Aoba reassured all of them that he would be fine then finally shooed them out the door.

Aoba blushed as Noiz cradled him against his chest and carried him to the second floor. Softly, he murmured, “Sh-shouldn’t you go back to your hotel now?”

“What’s the point? I may as well just stay here.”

Noiz entered Aoba’s room and set him down on the bedside table, where they had piled a few clean dishcloths to create a makeshift mini futon. Noiz hung his suit jacket on the hook at the back of the door and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

Aoba pointedly looked away, cheeks flushed. Though he had seen Noiz naked before, watching him undress still made him feel a little embarrassed.

Noiz caught the flustered expression on Aoba’s face and smirked. “You’ll need to get used to seeing me like this if we’re gonna live together.” Noiz stripped down to his boxers then flopped himself onto Aoba’s bed, languidly stretching his body across the mattress.

Aoba huffed, peeking at Noiz’s bare chest from the corner of his eyes. “You’re just trying to seduce me, you brat.”

“Is it working?” Noiz asked with a cheeky grin.

Aoba met Noiz’s gaze, his lips curving into a small smile. “Maybe just a little.”

Noiz sat up with a chuckle and reached over to gently stroke Aoba’s head with his fingers. Sighing happily, Aoba leaned into the touch and nuzzled his cheek against the pad of his thumb. He looked up at Noiz’s face, a swirl of different emotions reflected through his eyes. He said, in a voice just above a whisper, “If … if I don’t return to normal, you should just return to Germany without me.”

Noiz froze, staring at Aoba with wide eyes. After a long pause, he finally managed to say, “What are you talking about? There’s no way I’d leave you here.”

Aoba shyly gazed down at his hands, which were now fidgeting from nervousness. “But … you have a job in Germany. And you even have a house. If I went with you, I’d just be a burden.”

Aoba expected for his words to disappoint Noiz. To his surprise, Noiz smiled at him. “I did all that stuff for you. There’d be no point in going back without you.”

“Even if I stay like this forever?” Aoba asked, his eyes growing moist.

“You won’t,” Noiz replied with a determined look, “If this thing doesn’t go away on its own, then we’ll just have to fix it ourselves.” With a softer expression, he added, “You’ve already returned my sense of touch. In comparison to a miracle like that, something like this will be much easier to solve.”

Aoba laughed, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He had been worried before, but with Noiz by his side, perhaps there really wasn’t anything to fear after all. Aoba blinked the tears away and grinned. “Who would’ve thought that a perverted brat like you could turn into such a reliable adult.”

With a surprisingly serious expression, Noiz responded, “That’s natural, isn’t it? Even a perverted brat would want to be there for the person they love.”

Aoba’s eyes went huge with shock. In a quiet voice, he stuttered, “I-I … I love you too…” Just saying the words made the blood rush to his cheeks once more. He smiled upon seeing that Noiz’s cheeks were a little red too.

Noiz carefully kissed him on the top of his head before tucking him into his little bed. He gently rested his palm atop Aoba’s body and watched over him until he fell asleep.

\----------

Noiz awoke to the sound of something loudly crashing onto the floor. He shot out of bed, immediately looking in the direction of the noise.

Aoba was laying spread eagle on the floor, a dazed expression on his face. He blinked a few times before lifting his hands to his face, his eyes widening. He sat up and looked at the rest of his body, a grin gradually forming on his lips.

Then he blanched when he realized that the doll clothes had ripped off, leaving him butt naked. In front of Noiz.

With a squeak, he tried to scramble off the floor, only to be knocked back down when Noiz suddenly tackled him and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Aoba felt even more dazed afterwards. Noiz smirked down at him. “Now comes the hard part.”

Aoba sent him a dry look, thinking his words were some kind of innuendo. He quirked a brow in confusion when Noiz pushed himself off the floor and threw him a pair of boxers. Noiz’s smirk widened as he said, “As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, we’ll never be able to convince your grandma if I let you walk out of here naked.”

Aoba quickly got dressed, smiling in spite of the difficult task ahead of them. He wasn’t sure what it would take to convince his grandmother to let him go, but he knew in his heart that being with Noiz was what he wanted most.


	11. Request 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku, Noiz, and Aoba as kids playing house (noiz/aoba & koujaku/aoba … kind of)

“Koujaku, stop the swing! My feet can’t reach the ground!” Aoba flailed his legs for emphasis. Koujaku used both hands to grab the chains, which loudly creaked in protest.

Aoba slid off the swing, his feet softly thudding against the dirt floor. He offered the empty seat to Koujaku with a grin. “Okay, your turn now!”

Koujaku put his hands on his hips, beaming confidently as he said, “You don’t need to push me. I can swing all by myself now.”

“Really?! Wow!” Aoba’s eyes shone with admiration. In an excited tone, he asked, “Can you teach me?”

“S-sure,” Koujaku said, scooting himself onto the swing. Aoba was easily impressed, so Koujaku always enjoyed showing off around him. And though he would never admit it, he thought it was kinda cute how huge Aoba’s eyes got whenever he was excited about something. For some reason, Koujaku’s heart would start beating really fast whenever he pictured that expression on Aoba’s face, so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Koujaku kicked off the ground and swung his legs back-and-forth, his body gradually traveling higher and higher into the air. Aoba clapped his hands and jumped around in delight. “Koujaku, swing all the way around in a circle!!”

“Okay!” Koujaku replied, pleased with the knowledge that he was monopolizing Aoba’s attention.

He frowned when Aoba suddenly tore his eyes away from him. Aoba waved at someone behind the swings and cheerfully called out, “Noiz! Come over and play with us!”

Koujaku’s mood immediately worsened. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a small boy totter towards Aoba, who ran up to meet him halfway. He drew his brows together in annoyance as Aoba affectionately patted Noiz on the head.

Noiz was only three years old, and as the older kids, he and Aoba were expected to take care of him whenever they all played together. Aoba seemed to like Noiz for some reason, but Koujaku was considerably less enthusiastic at the prospect of looking after the little brat.

Reluctantly, Koujaku brought the swing to a halt and shuffled over to the two of them. Wearing an expression of false cheeriness, Koujaku said, “Hi Noiz! Long time no see.”

Noiz leered at Koujaku, his face a perfect blank. He slowly raised his arm and pointed a finger directly at Koujaku’s face. “Hippo.”

Koujaku grit his teeth, all pretense of friendliness gone. “I told you not to call me that, you little—“

“Koujaku!” Aoba said in an admonishing tone, “Don’t yell at him like that! He’s just a baby.”

As if on cue, Noiz hugged Aoba around the waist, burying his face into his stomach. “It’s okay,” Aoba murmured, gently rubbing Noiz on the back.

Koujaku took a deep breath and tried to reign in his rising irritation. He mumbled an apology then said in a louder voice, “Hey, you guys! Let’s all play tag!”

“It won’t be fair to Noiz if we play tag,” Aoba said with a frown. “Noiz, what do you want to play?”

Noiz didn’t even pause to think before giving his answer. “House.”

“House is boring,” Koujaku muttered, but the other two didn’t seem to hear his complaint.

“Okay!” Aoba said with a grin, “So I guess that makes you the baby of the family.”

Noiz shook his head. He pointed to his own chest. “Daddy.” He then pointed his finger at Aoba’s face. “Mommy.”

Koujaku made an indignant noise in protest. Aoba laughed a little awkwardly then gently explained, “You’re the youngest, so you have to be the baby.”

Noiz stared up into Aoba’s eyes, his bottom lip poking outwards in a pout. He opened his mouth to complain, but stopped when Aoba reached down and ruffled his hair. Noiz obediently nodded, his cheeks turning slightly red.

“…S-so I guess that means we’re the parents,” Koujaku said, trying to sound nonchalant. He was starting to think that playing house wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Okay!” Aoba responded and then smiled so brilliantly that Koujaku was scared his heart might leap out of his chest. Aoba turned back to Noiz and asked, “Do you want to go to the baby swings?”

Noiz nodded and grabbed Aoba’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the swings. Koujaku lagged a few paces behind, glaring at Noiz’s tiny back.

Aoba hoisted Noiz up by the armpits and attempted to lift him into the cradle seat of the swing, but found that he was not tall enough to reach. “Koujaku! I’m not big enough. You have to put Noiz in the swing!”

Koujaku begrudgingly carried Noiz and dumped him into the seat. Noiz kicked his legs impatiently and ordered, “Push.”

Aoba ran to Noiz’s back, giving him a light push. “Koujaku! You push him from the front.”

Koujaku suppressed a sigh and did as Aoba said. He pushed the front of Noiz’s seat, taking a small step backwards each time Noiz swung closer to his body. Eventually, Noiz swung so high that he nearly reached Koujaku’s height.

Koujaku narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he noticed a mischievous glimmer in Noiz’s eyes. A second later, when Noiz was less than a foot from Koujaku’s body, he suddenly kicked his legs out, the soles of his shoes smacking right into Koujaku’s face.

Koujaku made a strange squawking sound as he fell on his butt. Aoba stopped Noiz’s swing before running over to check on him. “Koujaku! Are you okay?”

There were no cuts, but his chin felt sore. He let out a low growl and glared at Noiz, who was still trapped in the swing. Noiz stared down at Koujaku with a smug expression then stuck out his tongue for added insult.

“You little—!“ Koujaku lunged at Noiz, but was intercepted by Aoba, who firmly wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Koujaku, don’t get mad! He didn’t mean to do it!”

“Yes he did! That little brat hates me!” Koujaku halfheartedly struggled against Aoba’s arms. Though he was still angry at Noiz, a part of him felt weirdly happy that Aoba was hugging him.

“Don’t get mad,” Aoba repeated, “He’s just a baby. Forgive him, okay?” He stared up at Koujaku, silently pleading with his eyes.

Koujaku felt himself practically melt underneath his gaze. He hunched his shoulders and nodded, deciding to play nice for Aoba’s sake. He walked up to Noiz and lifted him from the swing, the both of them glaring at each other the whole time.

Noiz continued glowering at him even once Koujaku had set him down on the ground. “What are you looking at?” Koujaku spat.

In a voice only loud enough for Koujaku to hear, Noiz whispered, “A hippo.”

Koujaku clenched his fist in anger as Noiz waddled back over to Aoba. He followed in the pair’s footsteps, consoling himself with the thought that he would one day be able to punch Noiz in the face.


	12. Request 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Aoba cooking a big meal but they get busy in the kitchen. Clear in his apron. (clear/aoba)

Aoba fastened a towel around his waist right before stepping out into the hallway. He shivered as the cool air hit his still-moist skin. He and Clear still had a couple hours before they were supposed to visit his grandma in the hospital. She had suddenly developed a high fever the day before, and though she was now well on the way towards recovery, her doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital for an extra day just to be safe.

Aoba sniffed the air as he noticed a pleasant aroma drift through the hallway. He followed the scent to its origin and soon found himself approaching the kitchen. He heard the faint staccato beats of a knife’s edge tapping against a cutting board.

“Clear? Are you cooki—” Aoba stopped mid-sentence as he stepped into the room, his jaw dropping at the sight that lay before him.

Clear paused in the middle of cutting an onion and turned to greet his lover. “Aoba-san! I’m making lunch! We can put the food into containers and bring it with us when we visit Tae-san!” He beamed, hoping Aoba would praise him for his thoughtfulness.

Instead, Aoba’s face went red as a tomato. “W-wh-why are you wearing that apron?! I thought you got rid of that thing!”

Clear fixed him with a wounded expression. “Why would I throw it away?! It’s such a nice apron. It has pockets and everything!” Clear stuck his hands into said pockets, proudly showing them off.

Feeling his irritation swell within him, Aoba snapped, “The apron isn’t the problem! It’s the fact that you’re not wearing anything underneath it!”

“Eh?? But I thought this was how you were supposed to wear aprons!” He frowned as he peeked over his shoulder, staring down at his own exposed rear. “Doesn’t this heighten the appeal?”

“What do you mean ‘appeal’?” Aoba mumbled, feeling embarrassed on behalf of Clear. He sighed. “I really don’t know where you get these ideas. But as long as you don’t go outside like that … then I guess it’s okay.”

Clear instantly regained his cheerful expression. “Thank you, Aoba-san! I’m putting lots of love into this food so that it will taste extra delicious!♥”

 Clear resumed his cooking. Aoba scanned the vegetables laid out across the counter, each one neatly diced and piled into small bowls. He seemed to be preparing vegetable stir fry.

Aoba’s eyes unconsciously wandered to Clear himself. The apron fit snugly around his waist, the bow nicely framing the curves of his ass. His eyes lingered on that spot for a while longer, feeling a little ashamed that he was ogling Clear so openly.

Aoba nearly jumped when Clear suddenly spoke. “Aoba-san. If you keep staring at me like that, I won’t be able to concentrate.”

Aoba felt a blush rise to his cheeks once more. He wordlessly turned back the way he came and exited the room, but halted when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back into the kitchen.

“Aoba-san,” Clear said, his voice a low purr, “You really _do_ like this apron, don’t you?” Aoba shivered as he felt Clear lightly brush his fingertips across his bare abdomen.

“N-not really,” Aoba weakly protested. Clear merely smiled in response, enjoying Aoba’s reactions to his small touches. He loosely wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist and pulled their bodies closer together, caressing Aoba’s slender neck with his lips. His skin was still soft and warm from his shower.

“Clear,” Aoba whispered, straining slightly against his embrace, “What about your food? It’ll get burnt.”

“Don’t worry, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured against his skin, “The sauce still needs to simmer for another twenty minutes.”

Clear gently pressed their lips together, kissing Aoba while simultaneously backing him against the wall. Aoba gasped as he felt his back softly thud against plaster, and Clear took the opportunity to plunge his tongue between his parted lips, the action drawing a muffled moan from Aoba.

Both their cheeks were red once they parted, gasping for air. Aoba finally returned Clear’s hug and circled his arms around the back of his neck, bringing their lips together once more. Clear’s hands trailed upwards from Aoba’s waist to his chest, his thumbs teasingly grazing against his nipples. Aoba leaned into the touch and soothingly combed his fingers through Clear’s hair. He grabbed a fistful of Clear’s locks and lightly tugged them as he felt Clear rub his nipples more roughly, the tender flesh quickly hardening under his touch.

To his embarrassment, Aoba noticed another part of him begin to harden as well. Clear seemed to notice it too because in the next second, his hands left his chest and traveled down to the base of his spine. Clear eagerly slipped his fingers beneath the thin fabric of the towel, the knot at Aoba’s hip slowly unraveling until the cloth finally slipped off completely.

Clear’s hands immediately moved even further downwards to cup the cheeks of Aoba’s ass in his palms. He glanced down, brazenly peeking at Aoba’s growing erection. “Aoba-san … you’re really getting into it.”

Aoba’s bottom lip trembled as he felt Clear thrust his hips forward and rub the front of his apron against the tip of his naked cock. “Don’t stare at it like that.”

Clear’s lips curved into a small smile. He pressed his forehead against Aoba’s, his gaze still pointed downwards. “I’m sorry, Aoba-san. Please look. I want us to watch together.”

Aoba gulped loudly, his throat tight with anticipation. Clear requested this of him fairly often, but Aoba thought he might never get totally comfortable with it. Timidly, he peered down as Clear unfastened the bow at his back and carefully rolled up the front of his apron, exposing his own dripping cock.

Gently, Clear used his hand to press both their erections together. Aoba groaned as he felt the head of Clear’s cock graze his own, his heart rate instantly quickening from the stimulation. Encouraged by his response, Clear rolled his hips once more and used his hand to pump both their shafts. He swirled the pad of his thumb against the tips, smearing precum all over both their cocks.

Aoba moaned Clear’s name as he felt the pleasure inside him build. He rocked his hips, matching Clear’s rhythm, their movements becoming faster and rougher as they grew more and more aroused. “Clear,” Aoba gasped, his breath hitching, “I’m … I’m gonna …”

Clear nodded as Aoba trailed off, understanding his unspoken words. “Together,” Clear whispered in reply. He tightened his fingers around both their erections, pumping harder than ever. Aoba let out a cry as he felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm his senses. His knees buckled as his seed erupted forth, much of it spilling onto his own chest.

Clear used his free arm to catch Aoba before he could fall to the floor. With a few more thrusts, Clear came as well, moaning Aoba’s name as his cum gushed out and dribbled down the back of his hand.

For a long moment, the two of them simply stood there in silence as they struggled to regain their breath. Aoba was the first to finally speak. “I’m going to have to shower again.”

Clear chuckled and affectionately kissed Aoba on the tip of his nose. “We can shower together this time.”

Aoba blushed and averted his gaze. His eyes landed on the stove at the other end of the room, a rising sense of panic welling up within him as he saw the contents of the pot begin to bubble over the rim and onto the stovetop.

“Clear! The sauce!”

Clear’s eyes went huge. “Ahhhhhhh!” he screamed, flailing his arms in alarm as he ran over to his now-slightly burnt sauce.

Aoba began to laugh at Clear’s exaggerated gestures, but stopped short when he remembered their activity from just a few moments ago. “W-wait a minute, Clear! Wash your hands first!”

Aoba sighed as he watched Clear frantically fumble with the equipment. He grabbed his towel from the floor and went to find his Coil, deciding to order takeout for lunch instead.


	13. Request 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz falls for someone besides Aoba. Preferably Clear, or Koujaku. (koujaku/noiz)

“Sorry for rescheduling so last minute.” Aoba scoots into the seat across from him, slightly out of breath. He shrugs out of his jacket and rubs his hands together, restoring the warmth in his skin.

Noiz discreetly glances up at him before returning his gaze to the pages of his textbook. “It’s fine. I ended up being pretty busy yesterday anyway.”

Aoba merely smiles at him in response, and a sweet, slightly painful feeling blossoms in Noiz’s chest. Trying to sound nonchalant, he asks, “Was there some kind of emergency or something?”

Aoba shakes his head, chuckling. “No, not anything like that. I, umm … I actually had a date.”

For a moment, Noiz thinks his heart might have stopped beating. He ignores the unpleasant sensation and peeks up at the other man with wide, disbelieving eyes. Mistaking his expression for curiosity, Aoba continues, “Do you know my friend Clear? He asked me out yesterday afternoon. So we ended up going to dinner.”

Aoba’s cheeks turn slightly red and Noiz fights to suppress his scowl. Part of him can’t believe what he’s hearing. Clear has never even been a blip on Noiz’s radar. If anything, Clear acts more like Aoba’s pet than his boyfriend. He tells himself that there’s no way their relationship will last, but it does nothing to lessen the heaviness in his gut.

—————

Predictably, Noiz goes to a bar that night. This particular establishment only ever has a handful of patrons even during the weekends, but Noiz rather enjoys the quiet. He scans the area the moment he steps in, his eyes widening as he spots a familiar profile—one that belongs to the only other person on campus who feels just as shitty as he does.

He hesitates. Normally just the sight of this man makes his blood boil. But now, Noiz cannot summon even a sliver of antagonism towards him. Cautiously, he slides onto the stool next to his.

At first, Koujaku glances at him in disinterest then does a double-take upon recognizing him. The two of them simply stare at each other for a long moment. Finally, Koujaku mutters in an unusually gruff voice, “Hey.”

 Noiz responds in kind and feels the tension leave his body. From the corner of his eyes, he spots a row of empty beer bottles lined up beside Koujaku’s elbow.

Koujaku takes a swig from the bottle in his hand and lets out a long sigh. “Well. At least he didn’t choose _you_.”

Noiz snorts in response. “Same here, asshole.”

—————

During the first few nights, the two of them spend more time drinking than talking. So when Koujaku suddenly asks him why he started liking Aoba, Noiz initially doesn’t know how to respond. Finally, he says, “You go first.”

Koujaku chuckles. “Coward.”

“We’re both cowards, aren’t we? That’s why we’re here.”

For a long time, Koujaku sips his beer and says nothing. When he does respond, his answer isn’t at all what Noiz was expecting.

“His hair.”

Noiz blinks. “What?”

Koujaku’s cheeks turn slightly red. He averts his gaze as he shyly mumbles, “It sounds stupid, but it was the first thing I really noticed about him when we were kids. Even most girls don’t have hair as beautiful as his.”

Noiz can’t help but laugh. “That just makes you sound like a creepy stalker with a fetish.”

Koujaku huffs loudly through his nose, his brows creasing in irritation. “Like your reason is any better. I bet you’ll just say something perverted, like ‘his ass.’”

Noiz laughs and realizes that this is his first laugh in days. “Nice guess, but I actually started liking him because of something he said to me once.” Koujaku peers over at him, his curiosity piqued. After a brief pause, Noiz says, “He compared me to a rabbit.”

Koujaku quirks a brow at him, his expression equal parts amusement and confusion. “The hell does that mean?”

“He said that it takes a long time for rabbits to trust humans. But even though they’re like that, they hate being alone, so they choose to be around people anyway.”

“And you’re the same way?”

Noiz shrugs in reply. “Maybe.”

The both of them fall back into silence. Noiz downs the rest of his beer before saying, “His ass is a close second though.”

—————

“Hey, brat. Get over here. I’ll drive you home.”

Noiz stops in his tracks and turns in the direction of the parking lot. Koujaku is standing a short distance away, his hand resting on the door handle of an old red van—one that has clearly seen better days. “You’re _driving_ home?” he asks, skepticism dripping from every word.

Koujaku casually dismisses his concerns with a wave of his hand. “Relax. I’m not even tipsy anymore.”

Noiz looks at him dubiously, but accepts his offer. The car creaks in protest as the two of them claim their seats. “This thing isn’t gonna break down in the middle of the road, is it?”

“If you’re gonna have that attitude the whole drive over then you can just walk home,” Koujaku dryly replies, though Noiz knows it’s an empty threat.

As Koujaku gropes for the gear stick, his fingers accidentally brush the back of Noiz’s hand. He mumbles an apology, his face slightly red. Noiz notices and decides then and there that he’s tired of feeling sorry for himself.

“Hey. Turn your head for a sec.”

“Why?” Koujaku asks, glancing at Noiz in confusion. Noiz answers his question a moment later as he leans forward, softly pressing their lips together.

—————

“Noiz,” Koujaku murmurs, his chest heaving, “Noiz, stop.” He gently pries Noiz off his chest, their hot breaths making visible white puffs in the space between them.

Noiz furrows his brows, annoyed at the interruption. He isn’t sure how long the two of them have been parked in this abandoned lot, making out in the backseat of Koujaku’s van, but the one thing he does know is that he very much wants to continue. “What’s wrong?” he asks, the words sounding more like a demand than a question.

Koujaku looks off to the side, wearing a guilty expression. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not? We’ve already _been_ doing it.” Noiz smirks and continues, “And you seem to be enjoying yourself, from what I can tell.”

Koujaku’s face turns even redder. “Well even if I am, this is still a mistake.” He looks Noiz in the eye, fixing him with an apologetic expression. “I’m probably just … rebounding right now. So we shouldn’t go any further than this.”

Noiz cocks his head and sends Koujaku a patronizing look. “You can’t rebound if you weren’t in a relationship to begin with.”

“You know what I mean,” Koujaku mutters with an annoyed click of his tongue, “The point is, we’re just acting on our impulses right now. And we’ll probably regret it tomorrow if … i-if we …” Koujaku loudly gulps and trails off.

Noiz just sighs in response. “You’re surprisingly terrible at bed talk.”

“Stop being such a brat and think fo—mmph!” Noiz cuts him off with a bruising kiss, literally taking the words from his mouth. Five minutes later, when the both of them are half-hard with their pants gathered at their ankles, regret is the farthest thing from their minds.

—————

Noiz isn’t entirely sure what to call his relationship with Koujaku. ‘Fuck buddies’ isn’t right because Noiz doesn’t even know if they’re really friends. ‘Casual sex partners’ isn’t quite appropriate either since their now numerous encounters in bed feel anything _but_ casual. ‘Lovers’ is even worse, since the first four letters of the word intimidate Noiz too much for him to consider it for too long.

Thus when Aoba and Clear ask why he and Koujaku are together at the mall, neither of them are sure how to answer.

“Uhh, we’re just hanging out. I guess?” Koujaku laughs nervously.

Aoba stares at the both of them with an odd expression. “Seriously? I always thought the two of you didn’t like each other.”

“What a coincidence! We should all go shopping together!” Clear happily chirps, “Aoba-san and I are looking for a pair of matching t-shirts to wear for Valentine’s Day!”

“It was his idea,” Aoba quickly blurts out, his cheeks turning red. Noiz’s eyes gravitate towards Aoba and Clear’s linked hands, but strangely enough, the sight of it no longer bothers him so much.

Clear smiles at the two of them and says, “You guys can look for matching t-shirts too, if you want?”

Koujaku opens his mouth to say something, but Noiz interrupts before he has the chance to. “We’re gonna be heading out pretty soon, so you guys should go on ahead.”

Aoba continues staring at them with an unreadable expression. Then his face suddenly breaks into a knowing smile. “Okay then. Have fun, you two! See you back on campus!” He’s still smiling when he tugs Clear in the opposite direction, the two of them eventually disappearing into a nearby store.

—————

Koujaku clears his throat to catch Noiz’s attention. “So, umm … are you seeing anyone other than me?”

Noiz glances up at Koujaku, who blatantly avoids his gaze and continues popping chicken nuggets into his mouth. Noiz knows this conversation is long overdue, but the fact that they’re having it at McDonalds makes him feel ten times worse.

Cautiously, Noiz says, “If you’re asking whether I’m sleeping around, the answer is no.”

“I’m not just talking about sex,” Koujaku hurriedly replies, “I was wondering if you were maybe interested in anyone else. Or maybe dating someone.”

“I don’t exactly date,” Noiz says with a smirk.

Noiz expects for Koujaku to respond with some sarcastic remark, but his expression remains surprisingly serious. Koujaku clears his throat once more before asking, “Would you consider dating me?”

It’s a question posed with zero expectations attached to it, one borne of genuine curiosity. In a teasing tone, Noiz answers, “I dunno. You’re not exactly what I had in mind.”

Koujaku snorts, though it ends up sounding more affectionate than derisive. “Can’t say I disagree. But I’m starting to think that sometimes it’s better to embrace what life gives you.”

“If you say it like that, then it just sounds like you’re settling for me.”

Koujaku finally looks up and meets Noiz’s eyes.  “I’m not.”

His words carry such weight that for a few moments, Noiz is shocked into silence. Koujaku’s expression eases as he goes on to say, “Besides, if I was going to settle for someone, it definitely wouldn’t be a shitty brat like you.”

Noiz laughs, which causes Koujaku to laugh as well. A warm feeling spreads outwards from his chest through the rest of his body. Remembering a conversation they had earlier in the year, Noiz asks with a grin, “So why did you start liking a shitty brat like me in the first place?”

Koujaku quirks his brow, amused. “Are we seriously doing this?”

“It’s a legitimate question, isn’t it?”

Koujaku stops to think. Then with a devilish smirk, he says, “You go first.”

Noiz answers almost immediately. “Your ass.”

Koujaku responds by pelting him with French fries, triggering the start of a long and greasy food fight. Predictably, the two of them are soon kicked out of McDonalds for making a mess of their booth.

—————

“You never answered my question,” Koujaku says as he picks a French fry out of his hair and tosses it into the nearest trash bin.

“Neither did you.”

“Only because you were supposed to go first.”

Noiz sighs, exasperated. “I don’t know why I like you. I just do. Isn’t that enough?”

Koujaku’s lips gradually curve into a small smile. “I guess it is.”

—————

The days turn into weeks turn into months and Noiz still isn’t entirely sure how to describe his relationship with Koujaku. But whatever they are, Noiz finds that his life is much better with Koujaku in it than without—and in the end, that’s all that really matters.


	14. Request 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DMMd cast as a Scott Pilgrim AU, with Aoba as Ramona and whoever your choosing as Scott (noiz/aoba)

_“PLAYER NOIZ please step onto the podium to begin ROUND ONE of the tournament. PLAYER NOIZ please step onto the podium to begin ROUND ONE of the tournament.”_

Noiz opened his eyes, wincing as bright lights assaulted his vision. Every inch of space around him glowed neon blue. A recording of an unfamiliar voice looped overhead, repeating the same instruction over and over.

The podium in question was just a few steps in front of him. Noiz closed the distance, and after a moment of hesitation, he stepped onto the platform. Bright yellow text danced across his field of vision.

**ROUND ONE of ???**

**Defeat your rivals to win the prize!**

**PRIZE: Aoba Seregaki**

**Will you accept this challenge?**

**YES/NO**

Noiz cocked his head as the text blinked at him in timed intervals. “What the hell is this?”

At the very top of the message was a countdown. It was already down to the last few seconds. On an impulse, he lifted his hand and tapped the flashing ‘YES.’

Instantly, the words disappeared, and for a moment, everything went dark. When the lights returned, the area around him had transformed into a giant circular arena. From the darkness beyond the arena, he heard the soft thudding of footfalls echo across the empty space.

Finally, a figure emerged into the light. His body was veiled underneath a thick blue, tattered cloak. Even his eyes were hidden from view by his headgear. Blue particles of light gathered in the air between them and soon formed the words:

**ROUND ONE**

**NOIZ vs REN**

“Ren?” Noiz asked, realization dawning on him. He looked his opponent once over. “So this is your human form, huh?”

In a voice devoid of all emotion, Ren said, “This battle has no time limit. The winner is the last one standing. Prepare yourself.”

Noiz smirked and responded to his grim warning with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “Fine. The prize is Aoba, right? I’m not sure what that means, but this seems interesting enough.”

Ren seemed to grimace, though the pained expression was gone a moment later. “That you do not understand the value of the prize only shows how unworthy you are of winning it.”

Noiz glared. He felt offended though he wasn’t entirely sure why. Before he could say anything more, Ren lifted his arm, his hand suddenly dissipating into blue specks of light. A couple seconds later, the light reformed into a cannon of sorts.

His body knew to dodge before his brain did. The blast of electricity just barely missed his stomach, instead crashing into the floor and evaporating into thin air. Noiz automatically reached for his Usagimodokis, only to find that they weren’t attached to their usual chain.

Noiz muttered a curse under his breath, jumping just in time to avoid yet another cannon blast. The only way to defeat Ren now was to fight in close quarters. Carefully, Noiz continued to dodge Ren’s attacks, slowly inching closer and closer to where he stood. He just barely avoided a particularly large blast then finally closed the gap between them, Ren’s body an arm’s length away from his own.

Suddenly, Ren pivoted and pointed the cannon towards Noiz’s chest. It had somehow already recharged, bolts of lightning crackling through the air as they were fired from the barrel.

 _Well shit_ , Noiz thought as the whole world was bathed in white.

He wasn’t entirely sure what happened next. He felt a strange sensation emanate from his chest, followed by a green flash of light. When his vision cleared, Ren was kneeling in front of him, his form flickering like a faulty hologram.

Ren’s chest heaved, his lips curving into a bittersweet smile. He was no longer able to speak, so he mouthed his final words instead.

“Please cherish Aoba’s _____.”

\----------

Noiz found himself in a red forest. Red leaves swayed gently on their branches, though Noiz could feel no breeze. He could hear the crunch of approaching footsteps from behind him. As he turned to face the newcomer, red text flashed across the width of the open clearing.

**ROUND TWO**

**NOIZ vs KOUJAKU**

Noiz greeted his opponent with a provocative smirk. “I figured I’d end up fighting you sooner or later. Though I’m surprised you’re not the final boss or something.”

Koujaku was strangely quiet. He seemed angry, but his expression lacked its usual ferocity. In a cold tone, he said, “Don’t talk. I don’t want to be around you any longer than I have to be.”

Noiz furrowed his brows, offended by Koujaku’s standoffish remark. In a haughty voice, he replied, “Fine with me. The less I have to see your ugly mug, the better.”

Wordlessly, Koujaku gripped the sword handle at his back and slowly unsheathed it, the steel hissing menacingly as it slid out from its container.

“Why do I never have a weapon?” Noiz muttered under his breath. He quickly scanned the area, making sure to keep Koujaku within his line of sight.

In one fluid motion, Koujaku leapt forward and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. Noiz dodged at the last second, the blade’s edge so close to his body that he could hear the steel sing as it sliced through the air. Noiz reflexively took cover behind the nearest tree, but to no avail; in a single swing, Koujaku neatly sliced the tree in two, nearly cutting Noiz himself.

Noiz kept his distance and hid until there wasn’t a single tree left uncut. He cursed and cautiously backed away as Koujaku circled him with a slow, predatory gait. Noiz felt his back softly thud against the invisible wall of the arena.

Koujaku stopped just a few feet short, smirking. “You didn’t deserve him anyway.”

Noiz flinched as Koujaku brought his sword down upon him. Just as the blade was mere inches from his skin, he felt a familiar, comforting warmth emanate from his chest. A bright green light suddenly burst forth, the force of it knocking Koujaku backwards. The two of them stared in wonder as an object emerged from the light.

Noiz noticed the object was curved like a handle and grabbed it, pulling it the rest of the way out. It was a sword made entirely of a crystal that shone so bright that it almost hurt to look at it directly.

Koujaku quickly scrambled to his feet, his sword at the ready. They regarded the other in silence for a moment before lunging forward, brandishing their swords at their sides. The both of them swung at the exact same moment, a loud clang echoing throughout the empty space as their blades met.

Crystal cleanly sliced through steel, the tip of the blade breaking off from the base like chipped glass. Noiz’s sword then sunk into Koujaku’s soft flesh, ribbons of blood stretching out across the space between them.

Koujaku backed away with raspy breaths, red bubbles forming at the edges of his mouth. With a sardonic grin, he muttered, “Realize it already, you idiot.”

Noiz grit his teeth in frustration. “Realize what?”

Before Koujaku could answer, his body burst into a brilliant red light, leaving only a cloud of dust in its aftermath.

\----------

Water surrounded him at all sides. From behind the glass display, hundreds of jellyfish swam to and fro.  A few of them knocked against the glass border, as though in greeting.

From across the small circular space, a figure began to form from specks of light. Yellow text danced across the surface of the glass cage around them:

**FINAL ROUND**

**NOIZ vs CLEAR**

Clear had already begun to speak even before his body had fully gained its shape. “This tournament was meant to continue for a few rounds longer. But I think we’ve given you more than enough hints, Noiz-san.”

Noiz sighed, growing weary of everyone’s cryptic speech. “Hints about what? Why don’t you just tell me?”

Clear smiled at him, though the only emotion reflected in his eyes was sadness. “Noiz-san … who is Aoba-san to you?”

Noiz quirked his brow at the strangely phrased question. “Aoba?” he repeated. Clear stared at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.

Frankly speaking, Aoba was a mystery to him. A lot of the things he did and said didn’t make any sense to Noiz, as though their worlds operated on completely different rules. After a thoughtful pause, Noiz replied, “Aoba is … an anomaly, I guess. I don’t understand him.”

Clear’s smile faltered at his response, his expression sadder than ever. With a resigned sigh, he straightened his back and shut his eyes, exhaling. When he opened his eyes once more, his face was a perfect blank. “I don’t like violence, but if it will help you understand … then I will try my best to defeat you.”

Noiz readied himself. Clear was a robot so he wouldn’t have been surprised if his fingers suddenly started spitting out bullets or if his body transformed into a giant mecha. Instead, Clear opened his mouth.

Noiz’s ears were assaulted by a piercing shriek of such high frequency that he could barely even hear it. Noiz automatically clapped his hands over his ears, but it did nothing to muffle the sound. Clear’s voice invaded all his senses, as though the sound had seeped into his ears and was now attacking his brain. He felt his palms rub against something wet. He gently brought the pads of his fingers to the entrance of his ear and felt a thin trail of blood leaking out.

Clear’s scream seemed to grow even louder as time passed. Noiz’s head throbbed at the temples and he clutched the sides of his head, feeling as though it might explode if he didn’t. Finally, he screamed in a desperate attempt to drown out Clear’s voice.

Suddenly, Clear’s mouth snapped shut. Noiz continued screaming until his voice grew hoarse from the effort. In the back of Noiz’s mind, he noticed that there was a strange echo accompanying his scream—and upon listening to it more closely, he realized that it was an entirely different voice from his own.

“Is that … Aoba?” Noiz whispered in his dual voice. “I don’t understand.”

Clear smiled at him once more. “He’s been helping you since the very beginning. It’s mean of Aoba-san to pick favorites like that, isn’t it?”

Clear chuckled though it sounded a little hollow. Noiz continued gaping at him, more confused than ever. Clear closed the distance between them and gently laid his hand atop Noiz’s chest. “You were always meant to win this tournament. After all, Aoba-san has already given you his _____.”

Noiz felt his chest grow warm underneath Clear’s palm. His heartbeat drummed in his ears, though to his surprise, a second heartbeat soon accompanied it. His vision gradually turned white as the heartbeats grew louder, the gap between beats becoming smaller and smaller until finally the two hearts beat as one.

\----------

Noiz awoke with a start. He grimaced as he felt his head throb in pain. With some effort, he turned over to his side, his eyes widening upon seeing a figure curled up next to him. “Aoba?”

Aoba stirred from sleep upon hearing his name. He blearily blinked at Noiz a few times then abruptly leapt out of bed. He nervously combed his fingers through his hair and stuttered, “S-sorry! I-I guess I must have dozed off …”

For a long while, Noiz simply stared at Aoba, who grew increasingly self-conscious under his gaze. Finally, Noiz asked, “What are you doing here?”

Aoba shyly averted his eyes. “I called you a bunch of times yesterday night, but you didn’t respond. I got a little worried so I dropped by and found you in bed with a fever.” Aoba perked up as though remembering something. He leaned over Noiz and gently laid his palm atop his forehead.

Noiz reflexively tensed at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed as he felt Aoba’s warm skin touch his own. Aoba smiled and said, “You seem a lot better now. You’ll probably be fine by tomorrow if you spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Noiz fixed Aoba with a curious expression. “So you spent the night here?”

Even in the dim lighting of his bedroom, Noiz could see Aoba’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. “I slept on the couch. I only fell asleep on your bed just now because I was, umm … I was watching over you as you rested.”

Noiz continued staring at Aoba, his lips slowly curving into a smile. He remembered his dream and felt all the pieces neatly line up and form a picture in his mind.

Aoba glanced at Noiz then shyly looked away once more. “W-why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Aoba patted his cheeks and hair, searching for something out of place.

Noiz smirked. “There’s something on your lips.”

“Really?!” Aoba’s fingers moved down to inspect his lips, but Noiz grabbed his wrist before they could reach. Before Aoba could realize what was happening, Noiz wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and pulled him downwards until their lips just barely brushed.

Noiz was still smirking when they parted. In contrast, Aoba’s eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging open. “Ah…?” he whispered faintly. Then in a louder voice, he repeated, “Ah?!”

“I never did understand why you cared so much,” Noiz began. He brought his hand to Aoba’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I thought that so much of what you did was just wasted effort. But the reason for it all was so simple.” His lips curled into a fond smile as he went on to say, “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

Noiz felt Aoba’s cheeks grow even hotter. “W-wh-wha—“

Noiz cut off Aoba’s flustered babbling by pressing his back flat against the mattress and kissing him once more. Aoba’s lips were plump and moist, their warmth breaths mingling in the air between them. In a daze, Aoba asked, “Why did you … so suddenly…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

Noiz merely grinned and replied, “I won the tournament, didn’t I? I’m just accepting my prize.”

“…Eh?”

Noiz chuckled and kissed him once more, fully intent on claiming his sweet reward.


	15. Request 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young 19 year old Sly meets Noiz in some sort of shady back alley [full request includes drugs + smut + an appearance by ViTri] (sly/noiz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drug use, blood, explicit sexual content, dubcon

“You’re Sly Blue, right?”

The man in question barely glanced at him before returning his attention to the pair of blonds in front of him. In a slightly disinterested tone, he said, “From all the rabbit shit you have on, I’m guessing you’re from that one group … what was it again?”

“Ruff Rabbit,” Noiz replied, feeling slightly irritated by the other man’s irreverent tone.

Sly nodded absentmindedly. After exchanging a few words with the blond duo, he offered a thick wad of bills to the taller of the two, who then handed him a slender black box made of leather.

Sly popped the lid open with a smirk. Inside was a single syringe accompanied with a cylindrical vial filled with a noxious red liquid. “You guys always overdo it with the presentation,” Sly said with a sigh.

The shorter blond, apparently named Virus, flashed an easy smile and said, “Only the best for our favorite customer,” as his partner not-so-discreetly flipped through the stack of money now in his hands.

Sly returned his gaze to Noiz, his smirk widening. “You’ve kind of caught me at a bad time. I’m just about to try this stuff out.” On cue, he lifted the vial out of its case and held it up to a faint ray of light.

Noiz eyed the vial’s contents. In a disinterested tone, he asked, “Is that Line?”

Sly grinned, seeming impressed. “I’m surprised. Most people on Midorijima haven’t even heard of it.” He carefully twisted the cap off and extended his arm, proffering the now-opened tube to Noiz. “I’m generous, so you can take a sip if you want.”

Noiz peered at the vial through narrowed eyes. He had only heard of Line in passing, and judging by what was said, its effects didn’t sound particularly appealing.

Sensing his hesitation, Sly said, “It’d be a new experience, right? What do you have to lose?”

Regarding his words as a challenge, Noiz took a single step forward and accepted the vial, pinching it between his fingers. Upon witnessing the exchange, the two blonds bowed and quietly excused themselves, their smiles laced with malice.

Noiz gingerly brought the lip of the tube to his nose and took a whiff, recoiling as an acrid scent filled his lungs. Though his every instinct told him not to, Noiz opened his mouth and poured a few drops of the thick red liquid onto his tongue. It had a distinctly metallic taste, though there was a strange sweetness as well.

The response was instantaneous. Noiz felt a sudden severe pain roil through his gut. He clutched his stomach and doubled over, a silent scream tearing its way out of his throat. Pure power coursed through him, the feeling so intense that it was as though every inch of his flesh had been set aflame.

Before he realized it, Sly had already retrieved the vial from his trembling hand. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Sly slipped the needle beneath his skin and pumped the poison in. The drug seemed to bloat his veins as it passed through them, each little rivulet bulging and throbbing in its wake. A strange sound escaped from Sly’s mouth, his lips curved into a wide grin.

Suddenly, Noiz saw a flurry of movement, immediately followed by a gust of air brushing right past the bridge of his nose. He leaned back just in time to avoid Sly’s fist, and then barely dodged his follow-up kick. His attacks were impossibly quick, but Noiz found that he could somehow keep up.

Noiz sidestepped another punch then countered with one of his own, reveling in his own strength and speed. Sly deftly evaded his attacks, skillfully weaving in and out of range. He felt his knuckles collide against flesh and smirked, thinking he had finally landed a punch.

His expression quickly became one of shock as he spotted his fist tightly clenched within Sly’s hand. In the next second, he felt an overwhelming pressure slam into his ribcage and keeled over, his legs automatically buckling. Sly’s knee connected with his cheekbone, sending him flying backwards, the back of his head smacking against the pavement.

Noiz stared up at the grey sky through half-lidded eyes, wheezing as he struggled to breathe. He could already feel himself losing consciousness. In the back of his mind, he vaguely sensed a heavy weight lower itself onto his abdomen. With some effort, he craned his neck downwards and saw Sly straddling him, a predatory look in his eyes.

“You’re fucked up, aren’t you?” Sly murmured in an amused tone, “Like there’s something wrong with your skin.” He whipped out a small knife from his pocket, its blade coated in red. “I cut your arm a while back, but you didn’t react to it at all.”

Noiz glimpsed down at his arm, only then noticing the blood oozing from the wide gash just below his shoulder. He stared at it with a bored expression, as though the wound were on someone else’s body.

“You must feel _some_ things though.” Noiz watched as Sly scooted further downwards, stopping when the curves of his ass just barely brushed against Noiz’s crotch. “After all, you’re already pretty hard down here.” Sly rocked his hips for emphasis, drawing a gasp from Noiz as he felt something stir within him.

Sly slipped his hands beneath the fabric of Noiz’s shirt and raked his fingernails across his chest, causing small beads of blood to form along the scratch marks. Sly leaned down and lapped the blood with the tip of his tongue, his eyes fixed on Noiz’s face as he did so.

Sly scooted his body upwards until their faces were mere inches apart. He clamped down Noiz’s wrists with his hands, who weakly struggled against his grip. The punch from earlier was still affecting his system; he felt as though all his strength had fled his body.

Noiz felt the other man’s chest press down upon him. His tongue darted out from his mouth, languidly tracing Noiz’s bottom lip before plunging into him. Noiz leaned into the kiss, his body automatically giving into the sensation. Sly sucked hard on his tongue, growing even more eager upon discovering his piercing.

Noiz let out muffled cry as he felt Sly suddenly bite down, sharp pain lancing through the sensitive muscle in waves. Sly roughly tugged on his stud with the back of his teeth, the taste of iron quickly filling his mouth. Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, Noiz leaned even deeper into their kiss, losing himself in the rare stimulation.

Sly’s mouth dripped red when they finally parted, a thin trail of blood dribbling down from the corner of his lips and onto Noiz’s cheek. He sat up and hurriedly unbuckled his own jeans before reaching down and yanking the waistband of Noiz’s pants to his knees.

With a hungry look, Sly took Noiz’s half-hard cock in his hand and dragged his nails along its shaft. He fingered the piercings lining his dick and harshly pulled at them, his eyes glimmered in delight as Noiz let out a soft groan in reply. Sly continued to mercilessly dig his nails into the sensitive flesh, Noiz quickly becoming erect from the rough scraping.

Noiz struggled to stay awake as he bobbed in and out of consciousness. He could sense Sly maneuvering their bodies into a different position, hoisting his knees over his shoulders. Sly let out a shuddered moan, and at the same time, Noiz felt a faint burning sensation prickling the entrance of his ass.

Sly’s breaths grew more and more ragged as he buried himself deeper into Noiz, the burning becoming more pronounced with each thrust. Noiz felt a sweet rush of pain as Sly stretched him too far, causing his muscle to tear from the pressure. A slick, wet sound filled his ears as Sly continued pushing into him, using the blood as a lubricant.

A moan bubbled out from Noiz’s parted lips as Sly roughly gripped his dick once more, pumping it at the same rhythm as his hips. Sly’s pace grew frantic as he inched closer to the edge. He bent down to lick the scratches on Noiz’s stomach, though Noiz did not notice until he lazily peered downwards and met Sly’s eyes, which were half-lidded and glazed over with lust.

Noiz watched Sly’s brows crease as he came, a loud cry spilling from his lips as he wildly thrust into him and rode out his orgasm. His chest steadily rose and fell as he gasped for breath, his lips turned upwards in a small smile. He murmured something to Noiz, but it was too quiet for him to hear.

Noiz’s whole body went limp as the last bit of strength left him. He closed his eyes, finally drifting into unconsciousness.


	16. Request 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatical Murder is actually a movie. All the guys are actors. The movie is over, now is time for the cast after party. During the months of recording both Koujaku and Aoba had their eyes on Noiz, they kept flirting with him the whole time without the other noticing, and both decided to use the party to try and get him. (noiz/aoba, slight koujaku/noiz/aoba)

Aoba took a deep breath before loudly rapping his knuckles against the extravagant oak door of the equally extravagant mansion. The door swung open mere seconds later, and Aoba fought to maintain his strained smile as the owner of the house greeted him.

“Aoba,” Koujaku said, a hint of disappointment in his voice, “Fashionably late as usual. Did you spend the past hour styling your hair or something?”

Aoba crossed his arms and grinned, deciding to respond to his thinly-veiled insult with one of his own. “Nah. Unlike some people, I don’t have to spend hours preening in front of a mirror to look as good as I do.”

Koujaku’s brow twitched in annoyance. He hid his irritation behind a forced laugh. “I guess it does take a lot of confidence to wear,” Koujaku looked him once over, “…a jacket and ripped jeans to an A-list party. It’s a good thing the neighborhood watch didn’t mistake you for a hoodlum.”

Aoba pointedly glanced over Koujaku’s shoulder, wanting to end the unpleasant conversation as quickly as possible. “So are you gonna let me in or not?”

With a smirk, Koujaku stepped to the side and gestured for him to enter with a sweeping bow. Aoba made an obscene gesture with his hand while Koujaku had his back turned then trudged through the excessively large house with a scowl, making a beeline for the alcohol.

The moment he set foot into the dining room, a booming voice said, “Well, look who finally decided to show up!” In the next second, he felt a painful thump at his back, the force of it knocking the wind out of him.

Aoba gingerly smiled at the enormous man who suddenly appeared at his side. “It’s good to see you too, Mink.”

Mink heartily laughed and slapped him on the back once more. The pinkness of his cheeks was a testament to the amount of alcohol he had already imbibed. “Now that our lead actor has arrived, the party can _really_ get started!”

A considerably smaller figure emerged from behind Mink’s back. In a dry tone, he said, “Mink was about to finish off all the booze without you.”

Mink let out another thunderous laugh, using his hand to affectionately ruffle the other man’s hair. “This little guy can really hold his own in a drinking contest. He drank a whole pitcher of margarita on his own! A whole pitcher!”

“It was an unusually small pitcher,” Clear said with a casual shrug.

Mink was quickly distracted by another guest who came wandering into the room and wobbled over to them, welcoming them just as enthusiastically as he had welcomed Aoba.

Clear shuffled over to him with a sigh. “I wish he was still in-character. At least then we’d be able to get some peace and quiet every once in a while.”

Aoba grinned wryly and said, “He made such a big deal about me being late, but our director is even later than I am.”

“That guy? By now, he’s probably rolling around naked in a pile of money.” Clear punctuated the statement with yet another sigh. “Throwing together a bunch of pretty boy actors in one movie? The studio may as well hand him his million dollar check now.”

“Having us all use our real names was a pretty shameless gimmick, if you ask me.”

Clear quietly chuckled. He glanced over towards the other side of the room before returning his gaze to Aoba, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “Speaking of eccentric rich people, it looks like our gracious host is getting pretty friendly with your future boyfriend over there. Seems like you’ll need to step up your game tonight.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Aoba shyly muttered, his cheeks flushing. He discreetly peeked over to the man in question, frowning as he watched him happily chat with Koujaku.

Aoba jumped when Clear suddenly shoved a half-empty cup of beer into his hand. “Take this with you. You’ll need it.” With a wink, he added, “Go get ‘im, lover boy.”

“Eh?? Hold on a sec—” Aoba reached out to grab his arm, but Clear had already retreated to the kitchen.

Aoba reluctantly peered at the object of his affections, his heart drumming just at the sight of him. He clenched his free hand and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. After taking a single step in his direction, he stopped as someone abruptly blocked his path.

“And here I was hoping you wouldn’t show up at all,” the man said with a sneer. He flipped his hair and continued in a snippy tone, “At least now we don’t have to pretend to be friends or whatever.”

“Hello to you too, Sei.”

Aoba tried to step around him, but Sei blocked his path once more. “Don’t get a big head just because you played the lead role,” he began, eyeing Aoba up-and-down through narrowed eyes, “This was just a stupid cash-in movie anyway.”

“Oh really?” Aoba replied with a smirk, “Strange that someone as talented and famous as you only managed to nab five minutes of screen time in a ‘stupid cash-in movie.’”

Sei’s arrogant expression quickly transformed into a grimace. He shoved a finger into Aoba’s chest and hissed, “Enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame while it lasts, you little punk.” Sei then turned his head and swaggered away without another word.

Aoba rolled his eyes then continued towards his original objective. Once he was a few steps away, Mizuki waved him over with a wide grin. “Aoba! Finally decided to show your ugly mug, huh?”

“I wasn’t even that late,” Aoba said, nudging him in the ribs. He turned to face the man next to Mizuki, smiling at him a little goofily. “H-Hey, Noiz. Enjoying the party?”

Aoba internally winced at his lame greeting. In contrast, Noiz smiled warmly and said, “Of course. Though I’m sure I’ll enjoy it a lot more now that you’re here.”

Aoba nearly squealed in delight, his cheeks instantly turning red. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously before saying, “Be careful. If you keep flattering me like that, I might fall for you.”

From the corner of his eyes, Aoba noticed Koujaku regarding him with a curious expression, and he briefly wondered if he was being too obvious. Before he could mull over it for too long, Koujaku abruptly turned to Mizuki and said, “Hey, wanna head to the wine cellar? I can pour you a glass of that 1976 Chateau Blanc I mentioned earlier.”

Mizuki jumped at the opportunity, and a few seconds later, Aoba and Noiz were left alone together. Aoba quietly sipped his beer, frantically trying to think of something to say. “You look good,” he mumbled, mentally cursing himself for becoming so awkward whenever Noiz was in his vicinity.

“You say that every time you see me.”

Aoba blinked. “I … I do?”

Noiz chuckled and nodded. “You once said it even when I had bags under my eyes from sleep deprivation.”

Aoba averted his eyes in embarrassment. He really _was_ too obvious.

Noiz looked at him with a kind expression and added, “I don’t mind. It’s nice to know there’s at least one person who will compliment me even when I’m at my worst.”

Without thinking, Aoba blurted, “Even at your worst, you’d outshine most people on their best days. I still get star-struck around you.” Aoba’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Noiz’s eyes were just as wide as his. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Aoba hurriedly interrupted, “Do you wanna take a walk outside? Koujaku’s supposed to have some fancy rose garden at the back.”

Noiz smiled and nodded in agreement.

It took a while for the two of them to navigate their way towards the back door. It was surprisingly warm for an evening in late autumn, warm enough that Noiz shrugged out of his suit jacket and casually slung it over his forearm.

Aoba stared at his feet, feeling so nervous that his hands were shaking. He nearly yelped in surprise when Noiz suddenly said, “I get star-struck around you too, you know.”

Aoba’s whipped his head over to Noiz, who chuckled at his shocked expression. “Is it really so surprising?” Noiz asked with a grin, “You’re a top idol right now. It’s only natural you’d have a lot of admirers, even amongst celebrities.”

“Admirers, huh?” Aoba said with a sigh. “Sorry to disappoint, but there isn’t much to admire in me. Other than my above-average looks, I guess.”

“That isn’t true,” Noiz quickly replied, his tone unusually serious, “You’re one of the most hardworking people I’ve met in this industry. And you’re way more modest and down-to-earth than most celebrities.” Noiz’s lips then curved into a smile. “Besides, if we’re going to talk about looks, then I personally find you very attractive.”

Aoba trembled as he felt Noiz brush a stray hair from his cheek then caress the curve of his jaw with the backs of his fingers. He gulped, his throat so tight that it was almost painful. In a voice just above a whisper, he said, “You’re more than just attractive. You’re perfect. Part of me still can’t believe that I’m talking to you like this.”

Before he had time to second guess himself, Aoba closed the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together. Noiz seemed to tense up at first, but soon relaxed, leaning into the kiss and loosely hooking his arms around Aoba’s neck.

Aoba slipped his tongue into Noiz’s mouth, his heart racing as Noiz let out a muffled moan in response. Feeling encouraged by his reaction, Aoba tenderly licked and sucked on Noiz’s tongue, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure his actions elicited from the other man.

Aoba froze when he heard someone clapping a short distance away. He reluctantly broke their kiss and turned in the direction of the sound, his mood instantly plummeting.

Koujaku stepped out from his hiding spot, an amused smirk playing upon his lips. “Congratulations,” he said, his eyes fixed on Aoba, “I had my suspicions, but I didn’t think you had the guts to make a move.”

Once the initial shock passed, Aoba grit his teeth and spat, “What the hell are _you_ doing here? Don’t tell me you’re stalking me now.”

“Who would stalk a loud-mouthed punk like you?” Koujaku scoffed. He lifted his hand and caressed Noiz’s cheek with his palm. “I’m here to see my kitten.”

Noiz blushed faintly and gently pushed Koujaku’s hand away. Aoba watched the exchange with wide, disbelieving eyes. He felt his heart shrink painfully, its deafening beats stabbing his chest over and over.

“Come now, Aoba, don’t look so wounded,” Koujaku said in mock sympathy, “We have an open relationship, so I’m perfectly willing to share. Besides, it’s the least I can do for my adorable ex-lover.”

It was Noiz’s turn to look surprised. Aoba let out an angry huff and replied, “A one-night stand hardly qualifies me for ‘ex-lover’ status.”

Koujaku dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. “Regardless, I’m not displeased by this development.” He turned back towards the mansion, stopping to glance back at them one last time. “Call me if you two decide to fool around tonight.”

Koujaku walked back the way he came, his footsteps gradually fading to nothing. For a long moment, the only sound in the garden was the chirping of crickets.

Finally, Aoba let out a long sigh. “ _That_ guy? Seriously?”

Noiz peeked up at him with an apologetic expression. “It’s more of a … physical relationship than anything.”

That information made Aoba feel a tiny bit better. But only a tiny bit.

He sighed once more. “Well … I guess he isn’t so bad when he keeps his mouth shut.” Aoba laughed at his own admission, though it sounded bleak and joyless.

They fell quiet once more. Just when Aoba was about to drag himself back to the mansion, he just barely heard Noiz whisper, “I really do like you, you know.”

Hesitantly, Aoba turned to face Noiz. He was staring down at his hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of his dress shirt. His eyes were moist with tears.

Moving on pure emotion, Aoba reached out and took Noiz’s hand in his. “Yeah. I know.”

Noiz’s expression softened as Aoba gently entwined their fingers. Noiz smiled at him, and finding it contagious, Aoba smiled back.

“Just promise me you’ll break things off with that jerk, okay? No matter how good he is in bed, I promise you it isn’t worth it.”

Noiz laughed and nodded as the two of them returned to the mansion, their hands clasped between them.


End file.
